The Adventures of the Two Gates
by rnl1993
Summary: Alyssa Gates, Ben Gates younger sister is thrown into the mix of the story National Treasure. How different would things would be if Ben had a sister who went with him on his journey to find the treasure.RileyxOC a little BenXAbby please read!
1. We Found It We Found Charlotte

**

* * *

Title: **The Adventures of the Two Gates 

**Author:** rnl1993

**Pairing:** Riley/OC, slight Ben/Abby

**Summary:** Alyssa Gates, Ben Gates younger sister is thrown into the mix of the story National Treasure. How different would things would be if Ben had a sister who went with him on his journey to find the treasure.

_**

* * *

Prologue**_

"_Shh…be quiet Ben! Grandpa might here us!" a 7 year old Alyssa Elizabeth Marie Gates with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes whispered to her older brother as they searched through their grandfather's attic on a stormy summer night._

"_You be quiet Lyssa. Oh look I found it!" an 11 year old Benjamin Franklin Gates said in a loud whisper and held up a book to his younger sister._

"_Yes!" Alyssa said to her brother and sat next to him on a small bench that was in the attic. Ben was starting to open the thick book that looked as if it was put together by someone. _

"_What are you too doing?" A voice said from the entrance of the attic. Both kids jumped and looked at the person who the voice belonged to. _

"_GRANDPA!" Both said in shock._

"_You're not supposed to be up here, looking at that." Their grandfather John Adams Gates said walking towards them and sitting down in an old rocker that was in the attic._

"_We're sorry grandpa." Ben said looking down as did his younger sister._

"_We just wanted to know is all." Alyssa said looking at her brother who nodded his head as well agreeing with his sister. _

_Their grandfather sighed and looked at them gently taking the book back from young Ben. "Well I guess you're old enough I suppose. You should know the story. Although I wish you little missy would be older but you two never leave each others side." John said and smiled at his granddaughter. _

"_Ok, here we go. It was 1832, on a night much like this. Charles Carroll was the last surviving signer of the Declaration of Independence. He was also a member of a secret society known as the Masons. And he knew he was dying. He woke up his stable boy in the middle of the night and ordered him to take him to the White House to see Andrew Jackson because it was urgent that he speak to the president." John Adams Gate said looking at both of his grandchildren who where listening intently holding on to every word he said. _

"_Did he get to talk to him?" Ben asked eagerly._

"_Yeah grandpa did he?" Alyssa asked just as anxious as her brother._

_He smiled at his grandchildren, "No, he never got the chance. The president wasn't there that night. But Charles Carroll had a secret, so he took into his confidence the one person he could, my grandfather's grandfather, Thomas Gates."_

"_That's a lot of grandfathers!" Alyssa said and Ben nudged her lightly with his elbow. _

"_Shh be quiet let grandpa finish." Ben said, Alyssa just nodded and brought her hands up to her mouth and pretended to zip her lips closed, locked them up with a key and throw it away._

"_So grandpa what was the secret?" Ben asked._

"_A treasure. A treasure beyond all imagining. A treasure that had been_

_fought over for centuries by tyrants, pharaohs, emperors, and warlords._

_And every time it changed hands it grew larger. And then suddenly..._

_It vanished." He said_

_Both of the younger Gates gasped. "Vanished?" Ben asked._

"_Vanished. It didn't reappear for more than a thousand years, when knights from the First Crusade discovered secret vaults beneath the Temple of Solomon. You see, the knights who found the vaults believed that the treasure was too great for any one man, not even a king. They brought the treasure back to Europe and took the name "the Knights Templar". Over the next century they smuggled it out of Europe and they formed a new brotherhood called the Freemasons, in honor of the builders of the great temple. War followed. By the time of the American Revolution the treasure had been hidden again. By then the Masons included George Washington, Benjamin Franklin, and Paul Revere. They knew they had to make sure the treasure would never fall into the hands of the British. So they devised a series of clues and maps to its location. Over time the clues where lost or forgotten until only one remained. That was the secret Charles Carroll entrusted to young Thomas Gates."_

"_Charlotte… The secret lies with Charlotte"_

"_Who's Charlotte?" Alyssa asked with her head tilted to one side._

"_Oh, not even Mr. Carroll even knew that. Now look here you too, Ben… Alyssa. The free masons among our founding fathers left us clues like these." John said and pulled out a one dollar bill, "The unfinished pyramid, the all-seeing eye, symbols of the Knights Templar. Guardians of the treasure. They are speaking to us through these…" Their grandfather said when their father Patrick Gates appeared at the entrance of the attic._

_"You_ _mean laughing at us. You know what a dollar represents? The entire Gates family fortune. Six generations of fools chasing around fool's gold."_

_John sighed and shook his head at his son. "It's not about the money Patrick it never has been." He said. Both kids staying silent and watching the two older Gates interact._

_Patrick just looked at his father then at his two children. "Come on kids it's time to go, you can say your goodbyes now." Patrick said and left the attic._

_Ben looked at his grandfather. "Grandpa are we knights?" he asked motioning to himself and Alyssa._

"_Mmm… you want to be knights?" John asked them. Ben nodded his head yes while Alyssa said, "Yea I want to be a knight too grandpa."_

"_You can't you're a girl!" Ben said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world._

"_Yes she can Ben. Any member of the Gates family can be a knight." John said to them. Both kids smiled. "Alright um… kneel down both of you." He said and both kids did as he said. "Benjamin Franklin Gates, you take upon yourself the duty of the Templar's, free masons, and the Gates family. Do you swear?" _

"_I so swear!" Ben said_

"_Alright then. Alyssa Elizabeth Marie Gates, you take upon yourself the duty of the Templar's, free masons, and the Gates Family. Do you swear?" _

"_I swear with my life!" Alyssa said._

"_Good now you both are knights." Their grandfather said to them while smiling._

**Chapter One- We Found It! We Found Charlotte!**

"Wake up sleepy head!" Alyssa Gates heard and opened up her bright blue eyes she had just had a dream of when her grandfather had first told her and her brother about the treasure. She looked to her left and saw her brothers long time friend Riley Poole looking at her.

Her older brother Ben Gates had known Riley since he was 16 and Riley was 15, they met back in high school when Riley first moved to Washington D.C. and have been buddies since. She was 13 at the time and had a slight crush on Riley at the time back then. Ever since they had met and Ben and Alyssa told Riley about their family and he hadn't laughed or called them insane they had all been friends and where there for each other whenever they where needed. Which helps explain why here she was 20 year old Alyssa Gates was doing in the middle of the Artic circle with her 24 year old brother, a 23 year old Riley Poole, and their college roommate Ian Howe and his weird buddies.

"How can you sleep when we are in the middle of no where and its freezing?" Riley asked.

"Simple, my Ipod ran out of battery about 20 miles back and it's either listening to you three bicker like old married people or sleep. I chose the last one." Alyssa said.

"Hey we do not bicker like old married people." Ben Gates said looking back at his younger sister with a smile.

"Sure Ben."

"If anyone bickers it's you two." Ian said looking at both of the Gates.

"Oh thanks a lot Ian your real nice." Alyssa said leaning forward and lightly hitting Ian on the arm.

"You wound me Gates." Ian said with a laugh. As to how the four became the little group they where was because back when Ben and Riley where in their 3rd year of college they had gotten an apartment and needed another roommate that is where Ian Howe entered they all got along well enough. Riley for some reason didn't like Ian all that much but Ben couldn't find anything really that wrong with him, he hadn't been mad or angered when Alyssa moved in with them.

Alyssa had shown up at their front door the summer before she was going to start her first year of college at the same school that the other 3 attended, with most of her belongings because their father and her had gotten into a very big fight about where she was going to attend college and how she was following in her brothers footsteps and ruining her life my believing the treasure that their grandfather had told them about.

Now the 3 guys where out of college and had been living regular lives had their own places except Ben and Alyssa still lived together, while Ben still searched for the Charlotte with Alyssa's help who was now in her 2nd year of college. When they thought they found something that might actually lead them to the Charlotte. So they packed up their stuff and Alyssa started taking online courses and they set out for the Artic where they were now.

"You know I was thinking about Hanson and Perry, crossing this kind of terrain with nothing more than dog sleds and on foot. Can you imagine?" Ben said he had the tendency to start talking about random events in history. They where all use to it by now.

"It's extraordinary." Ian said no one could tell if he was being sarcastic or not.

"Yeah it'd be a living hell if I had to be with all of you." Alyssa said and when Riley looked at her she smiled and said, "I'm just kidding Riley. I love you all. No matter how annoying you guys are."

"Well then I feel loved." Riley said dryly and Alyssa hugged him since she was next to him sitting in the back of the big snow vehicle they where in.

"You should." She said.

"Hey are we getting closer?" Ben asked from the passenger seat looking towards Riley who was sitting behind him.

Riley was typing something on his computer and moving the mouse around. "Well assuming your theory,"

"Hey it's my theory too." Alyssa interjected.

"Ok then assuming both your and Alyssa's theory is correct and my tracking model's accurate, we should be getting very close. But don't go by me I broke a shoelace this morning." Riley said after being corrected by Alyssa. Alyssa, Ben, and Ian looked at him strangely. "It's…it's a bad omen." He stated simply and Alyssa just nodded her head as if understanding.

"Of course a bad omen." Alyssa said and started looking around outside of the window looking for any sign of a ship, pushing her semi-long medium brown colored hair out of her face.

"So should we turn around and go home?" Ian asked.

"Or we could just pull over and throw him out." Ben offered.

"Aww poor Riley." Alyssa said

"Haha… okay." Riley said dryly.

"Oh Riley, you aren't missing the windowless cubicle we found you in are you?" Ben asked in a taunting voice.

"Oh no, absolutely not." Riley quickly responded.

Just then Riley's computer beeps loudly alerting them that they have reached their destination.

They all got out of the vehicle and another one that was identical to the one there where in pulled up behind them and Ian's friends Shaw, Shippen and Powell where in exited it and came towards them looking around.

"Why are we stopping? I thought we where looking for a ship." Shaw said in a heavy accent.

"I don't see any ship!" Shippen said stateing the obvious.

They all looked around them. "Ben, take a moment. In a few minutes we might just find what over 6 generations of our family have been looking for. We could make history, we could clear our family name and have dignity brought back to it." Alyssa said holding onto her brother's arm with her gloved hand.

Ben smiled and hugged her with one arm. "I know Lys this could be it." He whispered.

The brother sister bonding moment was ruined by non other than the very dumb Shippen. "Look, this is a waste of time. How could a ship wind up way out here?"

"Oh she is out here." Alyssa said.

"Well I'm no expert, but it could be that the hydrothermal properties of the region produce hurricane force ice storms that causes the ocean to freeze, then melt, than refreeze, resulting in a semi-solid migrating land mass that would land a ship right around here." Riley explained while Ben had gotten his metal detector out and him and Alyssa where looking around with it. Suddenly it went off, indicating that something was buried in the snow.

Both he and Alyssa start to remove the snow from the area around where the metal detector went off and they found something that looked brass. Ben grabbed Riley's water bottle and poured it onto the metal. They uncovered what appears to be a bell or the mouth of a cannon with the words _'Boston Massacre'_ and _'Charlotte'_ on it. Both Alyssa and Ben gasp and hug each other while leaning on the snow.

"We found it! We finally found it!" Alyssa said excitedly.

"Alright boys get the equipment out and start digging this ship out, but be careful!" Ian yells and Shaw, Shippen, and Powell get to work while Riley, Alyssa, and Ben go and talk about the discovery they had just made.

_**

* * *

Author's Note- Ok so this is my first National Treasure story so what do you think? Also if you've read some of my other stories you will learn that I usually use the name Alyssa. I don't know why I just like it a lot. Anyway please review with comments. I will update soon, hope you enjoyed reading this.**_

_**-Rebecca a.k.a. rnl1993**_

* * *


	2. An Invisible Map

* * *

Author's Note – Special thanks to _**AuburnTiger,**_ _bunny94, _and _**xxroxy-dogxx**_ for your reviews and to everyone else who read my story you all rock!! Here is chapter two.**

* * *

Chapter Two – An Invisible Map on the Declaration of Independence**

After they had removed the majority of the snow from the deck of the ship, Shippen opened the lid to the cargo hold and they all went inside. Ben went below into the cargo holds first with Riley and Alyssa in tow. Not realizing that Ian and his buddies stayed behind momentarily and where whispering to each other then Ian went into the ship and so did Shaw while Powell and Shippen stayed outside of it.

They all looked around and Riley looked inside a hammock which held a frozen skeleton. Riley's eyes widened and he fell back while yelling, "AHH! OH GOD!! AHH!"

"What's wrong?" Alyssa asked as she helped Riley up and moved her flashlight towards the area Riley had been at and saw the skeleton as well. "Aahh dead guy!" she said and jumped away Ian catching her.

"Watch out." Ian said and Alyssa nodded and followed Riley as they moved away from the hammocks.

"Frozen dead guy…" Alyssa mumbled.

"Well you two handled that well." Ben said after seeing they weren't in any danger and after laughing a little bit a Riley. "This is it. It's the cargo hold."

"So if they had any treasure on board it would have been in here." Alyssa said out loud then mumbled in defeat. "Great, just great." She walked ahead of Riley and looked around.

"You think it's in the barrels?" Riley asked. Shaw kicked one of the barrels and its contents spilled out on the floor.

"It's just gunpowder." Ian said after opening a barrel and holding a handful of it in his hand letting it fall to the floor.

"Hey now why would a captain be guarding a barrel full of gunpowder?" Alyssa asked while Ben flashed his flashlight towards the said barrel which had a skeleton of a captain holding onto it and a gun in the other hand.

"Sorry man." Alyssa said to the skeleton and laid down the barrel and she started digging through it. "Hey… I found something!!" Alyssa exclaimed after sifting through the gunpowder for a little bit, gun powder now littered the floor. She handed it to Ben after standing up.

It was a nice small square wooden box wrapped in a cloth. Ben removed the cloth and opened the lid revealing an ivory pipe.

"Do you guys know what this is?" Ben asked while in awe.

"A billion dollar piper?" Riley asked while shrugging his shoulders not finding anything significant about the pipe.

"No stupid it's a Miashawn pipe." Alyssa said breathlessly while in awe as well.

"It's beautiful." Ian said taking a step closer

"Ben look at the intricacy of the scroll work on the stem." Alyssa said pointing to it while Ben held it out and looked at it then let Alyssa hold it and she gave it on to Ian.

"Does that make it a million dollar pipe?" Riley asked not really understanding what the heck they where talking about. _'I feel so left out at times like these'_ he thought to himself with a frown.

"No it's a clue. Let me see it" Ben said and gently took it back from Ian.

"What… oh don't break it!" Riley said putting his hands out as if it would help.

"We are one step closer to treasure gentlemen." Ben said while looking at it and Alyssa coughed. "And lady" he added to his previous comment.

Ian raised an eye and said, "Ben, I thought you said the treasure would be on the Charlotte." Annoyance was clear in his voice. Alyssa took a step back moving out of the pathway between Ben and Ian sensing an argument approaching, she was now by Riley.

"No, the secret lies with Charlotte. I said it could be here…" he said and trails off. He takes a knife out of his pocket and cuts himself with it.

"Ah eww Ben!" Alyssa said while looking away and burying her face in Riley's shoulder who stiffened for a moment the relaxed.

Ben then started to spread his blood over the stem of the pipe and he rolled the stem of pipe down a sheet of paper in a leather bound book he had taken out of his pocket revealing symbols and words. "These are Templar symbols. Lyssa can you read them? I'm a little rusty." Ben said the last part sheepishly.

Alyssa moved away from Riley and towards her brother. Out of the two of them she was the one that was better with the writing, riddles, and translations while Ben could remember every important fact about history.

Ben handed Alyssa the book and held a flashlight towards it for her while she read aloud.

"The legend writ,

The stain effected,

The key in Silence undetected.

Fifty-five in iron pen,

Mr. Matlack can't offend."

"It's a riddle!" Ben said. "I believe this is your area sis." He said while looking at her but she was already mumbling to herself while still holding the book.

"The legend writ the stain affected. What legend? There is the legend of the Templar treasure, the stain affects the legend. But how? The key in silence undetected." She said while pacing back and forth.

"Wait! The legend is the key! There's something… A map! Maps have legends, maps have keys." She said to herself while waving her arms in the air. "It's a map, an invisible map!"

"Wait did you say an invisible map?" Riley asked.

"Quiet don't mess her up she's on a roll." Ben said remembering all the times the two of them would try to figure out riddles and once Alyssa had it, she had it.

"The stain affect could refer to a dye or reagent used to bring about a certain result, combined with the key in silence undetected. The implication is to make what was undetectable detectable. Unless the key in silence could be…" Alyssa said pausing to take a breath. "Wow this is confusing and long."

"Prison" Shaw said everyone turned to look at him it was the first time he had spoken while they where down there.

Riley looked at Shaw who was still by the stairs and then at the others. "Albuquerque, see I can do it too. Snorkel." Riley said and Alyssa just laughed at him.

"What? It's where a map is. Like you said, 55 iron pen. Iron Pen is a prison.

"Or it could be since the primary writing medium of the time was Iron gull ink, the pen is… just a pen. Than why not say a pen, why say iron pen?" Ben questioned.

"Wait hold up. Iron pen. The ink does not describe what was in the pen, but what was penned. It was iron, iron clad, firm! It was mineral, no no no. It was firm it was adamant. It was resolved, it was resolved. Mr. Matlack can't offend." Alyssa was saying.

"Timothy Matlack was the official scribe of the continental congress." Ben said.

"That's right. Calligrapher, not writer. And to make sure he could not offend the map, it was put on the back of a resolution that he transcribed, a resolution that 55 men signed. It was the freaking Declaration of Independence." Alyssa finished then her eyes widened registering what she has just said. "There is a map of the back of the Declaration of Independence!!"

"You did it Lyssa, you figured out the clue!" Ben said and hugged his sister quickly.

"Ooohhh." Ian said.

"Oh come on Alyssa. There is no invisible map on the back of the Declaration of Independence." Riley said.

"You know it's clever really. A document of importance would ensure the map's survival. And several masons signed it yeah?" Ian said ignoring Riley.

"Yeah, nine for sure." Ben said.

"We'll have to arrange for a way to examine it."

Alyssa scoffed and looked at Ian like he was nuts. "Please this is one of the most important documents in America's history, they aren't going to let us waltz in there and run chemical tests on it!" Alyssa exclaimed throwing her hand up in the air.

Ian glared slightly at her. "Well then dreary what do you propose we do?" he asked.

"I don't know! I figured out the long ass clue. You guys can do the next step." Alyssa said and sat on a barrel next to Riley and leaned her head on his shoulder. "My head hurts, to much work." She mumbled to him with closed eyes and a pout. Riley just chuckled a little bit quietly.

"I know…" he said humoring her and he unconsciously put his arm around her so her head was now on the inside of his shoulder and he rubbed her arm. _'This feels nice. Ok so I might still have feelings for him.' _Alyssa thought to herself and smiled a little bit.

"We could borrow it." Ian suggested to Ben ignoring what was going on with Riley and Alyssa.

"You mean steal it?! I don't think so." Ben stated firmly.

"Ben, the treasure of the Knight's Templar is the treasure of all treasures." Ian said as if informing Ben of this for the first time.

"Oh? I didn't know that… really?" Ben said sarcastically.

"Ben I understand your bitterness really I do and I would understand your sisters too if she wasn't too busy shacking up with Poole at the moment!" Ian said irritably.

Ben snapped his head towards the two and saw how they where sitting and didn't think much of it at the moment, there where bigger things to deal with at the moment, although he made a metal note to ask Riley about it later.

Both Alyssa and Riley looked at Ian like he was crazy than realized that Riley's arm was around her they both looked at each other awkwardly and Alyssa stood up and moved a coupe of feet away from him towards Ben.

"Excuse me?" Alyssa said to Ian who ignored her.

"I know both of you have spent your entire lives searching for this treasure only to have the historical community treat your family with mockery and contempt." Ian said to both Gates and Alyssa looked down. All through grade school she and Ben had been teased because of their last name.

"You should be able to rub this treasure in their arrogant faces; I want you to have the chance to do that!" Ian said actually meaning the last part.

It was tempting the thought of being able to show all the people who doubted her family that they had in fact had been right. Alyssa actually even considered stealing the declaration for a moment. _'I would love to see their faces. But I can't I mean it's the freakin' Declaration of Independence!' _she thought.

"We all have our area of expertise. You don't think mine is limited to writing Sheakstean. Why, I've arranged a number of operations of questionable legality." Ian said arrogantly.

"I would take his word for it." Shaw said putting in his opinion.

"Yes, that's something to brag about." Riley said.

"Shut it Poole!" Ian yelled then looked at Ben. "Don't worry, I'll make all the arrangements.

"No." was all Ben said.

Ian sighed, "Alyssa what about you?" he asked looking at the other Gates, if he couldn't get both of them one would be better than none.

"Hell no!" she said to him.

Ian shook his head. "I really need both of you too help me." Ian said

"Ian, I am not going to let you steal the Declaration of Independence or try to get me involved in it and especially not my sister!" Ben said starting to show his anger.

"Ok then Ben if that's really how you want it. From this point on all you're going to be is a hindrance." Ian said sadly.

While Shaw pulled out a hand gun and pointed towards Ben. Alyssa screamed when she saw the gun pointed at her brother.

"Hey don't please Ian. I'm sure we can work something out." Alyssa said with both hands our in front of her as if to say stop.

"Alyssa be quiet." Ben said not taking his eyes off of the gun. "What are you going to do? You going to shoot me Shaw? Well you can't shoot me; there is more to the riddle. Information you don't have, I do. I am the one who can figure it out you know that."

"He's bluffing" Ian said.

"We played poker together Ian you know I can't bluff."

"Well Ben you are forgetting something I don't think you are the only one who can figure out the riddle. I mean what about your dear sister. If you don't cooperate I can shoot you and I am sure she would." Ian said and took his own gun out of his pocket and aimed it at Ben

"Don't please don't shoot him!" Alyssa said with tears building up in her eyes.

"Fine then Ben tell me what I need to know or I will shoot your friend." Ian said and motioned for Shaw to point it at Riley, he did.

"Hey!" Riley said.

"Quiet Riley. Your job is finished here." Ian spat out at him.

"Hey you can't shoot him because you'll have to go through me and if you shoot me Ben won't cooperate, and if you shoot all of us you will have no one to solve the riddles for you." Alyssa said stepping in front of Riley. He had once save her life before back when they where teenagers, now it was her turn to save him.

"Alyssa don't do this just move." Riley whispered to her and grabbed her shoulders trying to move her but she stayed in place.

"I'll shoot you." Shaw said pointing his gun at Alyssa.

"Shaw don't!" Ian yelled and Shaw lowered his gun.

"Alyssa move now, you are making a very big mistake. Come with me and we can find the treasure together and become rich." Ian said the last with a smile.

"Why would I go off with you and the Three Stooges huh?" Alyssa said. Ian glared at her and then moved his gun to be pointed at her while Shaw pointed it now at Ben.

Ben who had taken the opportunity to reach into his pocket while Alyssa was talking with Ian now held a flare stick. He struck it lit with the side of a barrel and waved in around for Ian and Shaw to see.

"Hey look at where we you're standing. All that gunpowder. You shoot me, I drop this, and we all go up." Ben said.

Alyssa whimpered while Riley yelled. "Ben!"

"What happens when the flare burns down? Tell me what I need to know Ben." Ian said only seeming slightly bothered by the flare.

"Well you need to know… if Shaw can catch!" Ben said and tossed the flare. Alyssa flinched as did Riley who moved her away from everyone and back towards Ben but to his right. They all expected to go up in flames but Ian caught the flare with his quick reflexes.

Ian now had a devilish smile on his face. "Nice try Ben." He said when all of a sudden Ian's arm caught fire he yelled and looked alarmed. He dropped the flare on the ground and near a pile of gunpowder. Ian and Shaw headed for the ladder, while Ben and Riley who guided Alyssa retreated father back into the hold. Everything around them starts to ignite and smoke.

"Get out Shaw!" Ian said, and then after he gets out he looks at his so- called friends and the young woman he had been attracted to one last time or so he thought and closed the hatch then locked it. Trapping the other 3 inside the hold.

"Oh god we are going to die!!" Alyssa yelled, tears now steadily streaming down her face.

"No we aren't! Riley! Alyssa! Get over here!" Ben yelled and both of them rushed towards Ben.

"Ahh what is this??" Riley asked.

"Smugglers hold! Get in!" he yelled. Alyssa crawled in fast with Riley right behind her and Ben following straight after he shut the sliding panel closed. All 3 of them now cramped together in a small space.

"Alyssa keep crawling!" Ben yelled and Alyssa continued to crawl and reached another hatch, when all of sudden they heard and felt a big boom. The snow and wood around them falling on them. Alyssa opened the hatch and crawled out with the others behind her all gasping for air as they emerged from the wreckage.

"You ok Lyssa? Riley?" Ben asked.

"I'm fine." Riley said.

"Ben!" Alyssa said and ran to her brother and hugged him as tightly as she could he did as well. "I thought he was going to shoot you!" she whispered to him.

"It's ok we are all fine now." Ben said and released his sister and gave Riley a manly hug. While Alyssa walked up to him and hugged him almost as tightly as she did her brother. "Thanks for helping me out Riley."

"No… no problem" Riley stammered out while first standing their as Alyssa hugged him then he hugged her back then they separated.

They look around and Ian and his buddies are long gone with both vehicles. "Oh crap! What now?" Alyssa asked after they all caught their breath.

"There us an Inuit village about 9 miles east of here. It's popular with push pilots." Ben said and the three of them started walking east.

"Alright ahh, ooh, ahh, then what are we going to do?" Riley asked hesitating

"Start making our way back home." Ben stated.

"No I meant about Ian. He is going to steal the Declaration of Independence Ben."

"No he's not. We are gonna stop him." Alyssa said as they all continued walking in the snow.

_**

* * *

Author's Note – Ok there is the second chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. There was a little Alyssa x Riley fluff for you. Anyway things should get more interesting within the next chapter. Remember reviews are always welcome and appreciated.**_

_**-Rebecca a.k.a. rnl1993**_

* * *


	3. Not That It Shouldn't But Can't Be Done

* * *

Author's Note - Thank you to all who reviewed or read. You all rock!!**

* * *

Chapter Three- Not That It Shouldn't Be Done, But It Can't Be Done!**

"Is it really so hard to believe that someone is going to steal the Declaration of Independence?" Riley asked as he, Alyssa, and Ben exited the FBI building, they had been back in Washington D.C. for 3 days now. They where all dressed nicer than their usual outfits because they have been going from one building to the next trying to convince people their story was true.

"The FBI gets 10,000 tips a week. They aren't going to worry about something they are sure is safe." Ben said to Riley as they all walked down the street.

"But anyone that can do anything is going to think we are crazy. And anyone crazy enough to believe us isn't going to want to help." Riley said.

"We don't need someone crazy. We are one step short of crazy and what do you get?" Ben asked.

"Ian?" Alyssa commented jokily.

"Obsessed?" Riley asked.

"Passionate?" Alyssa said.

"Exactly!" Ben said with a smile.

"But even if we find someone that is passionate they will still think we are crazy." Riley said

"Well there is the whole fact of how to two are presenting what we know." Alyssa commented in an offhanded tone.

"Oh and how is that?" Ben asked.

"Like a couple of treasure hungry insane idiots." Alyssa stated with a smile.

"Oh and you think you can do better?" Ben asked with an eyebrow raised.

"As a matter of fact I do. So I call the next person we visit." Alyssa said.

"Fine." Ben said as they started off towards their next stop, the National Archives.

All three of them where sitting outside of an office waiting to speak with a Dr. Chase when Ben noticed a pamphlet about the National Archives Gala. "Excuse me." He said as he reached for one and put it inside of his jacket pocket.

"Dr. Chase will see you now Mr. and Ms. Brown." The secretary said.

"Thank you." Alyssa said as they walked towards the door.

"Brown?" Riley whispered.

"Our family name doesn't get a lot of respect in the academic community." Ben whispered back to him. Riley just nodded.

"So you are cutting down by the man." Riley said as they entered and saw the Dr. Chase was a woman. "A very cute man." When Alyssa heard this she rolled her eyes.

The woman looked up from her desk. "Good afternoon lady and gentlemen. Please have a seat." She said

"Hi." Riley said.

"Abigail Chase." The woman said and stuck her hand out.

"Marie Brown." Alyssa said with a smile and shook Abigail's hand. "This is my brother…"

"Paul Brown." Ben said and shook her hand as well and then took a seat.

"Nice to meet you both." She said and looked at Riley.

"Bill…" Riley said.

"Bill Fredrick. He's my brother's assistant." Alyssa said quickly but calmly covering up for Riley.

"Nice to meet you as well Mr. Fredrick. So how may I help you?" Abigail asked the three.

"Well your accent… Pennsylvania Dutch?" Ben asked and Alyssa and Riley rolled their eyes.

"Saxony- German."

"Oh." Ben said

"That's interesting but back to the point…" Alyssa started but was interrupted by Riley.

"You're not American?"

"Oh I am American I just wasn't born here." She said then looked at Ben. "Please don't touch that!" she said to him he was looking at what seemed to be a coin collection.

"Sorry. Neat collection. George Washington's campaign buttons. You're missing the 1789 inaugural though. I found one once." Ben said.

"Well that's very fortunate of you. Now you told my assistant that this was an urgent matter." Abigail said.

"Yes it is. Sorry about my brother. He's a regular history buff. Anyway what we have to say might seem well… a bit farfetched but please just hear us out first." Alyssa said.

Dr. Chase raised an eyebrow and leaned back in her chair. "Alright I'm listening." She said and Alyssa began taking a more subtle approach then her brother had who had just said 'There's a map on the back of the Declaration of Independence and someone is going to steal it.'

"Me, my brother, and Mr. Fredrick here along with a couple of my brother's old buddies went on well let's call it a history expedition and after certain events. We have come to the conclusion that some people may believe there is in fact a encryption on the back of the Declaration of Independence and will indeed try to steal it. That person does have a criminal record and may just in fact succeed if you and your staff don't take immediate action to help prevent the situation." Alyssa said attempting to sound clam and she did for the most part of her speech.

Ben looked shocked. '_Ok so not fair! Why didn't I get the public speaking gene?'_ he thought.

'_Why didn't Ben just say that, I thought he was suppose to be the smart one of the operations.'_ Riley thought with a disgruntled look on his face.

"Well then I think I better put you three in touch with the FBI…" Dr. Chase said and started to pick up the phone.

"We've been to the FBI."

"And?" Dr. Chase asked.

"They assured us that there is no possible way the Declaration can be stolen." Ben said.

"There correct." Dr. Chase said putting the phone down.

"Well me, my sister and our friend her are less certain. However, if we were given the privilege of examining the document we would be able to tell you for certain if it where in any danger." Ben said

"How?"

"Well we believe the encryption might be real." Riley said.

"An encryption of what?"

"Uh, a cartograph." Ben said.

Dr. Chase's eyes widened a little. "A map? A map of what? You know I almost believed you there for a second." She said. The last part more to herself then to them.

"The location of… of items of historic and intrinsic value."

"You mean a treasure map?" she asked him to make sure she has heard correctly.

"That's where we lost the FBI." Riley said.

"You're treasure hunters aren't you?" Abigail asked while leaning forward her arms resting on her desk.

"More like treasure protectors." Alyssa said.

"Well Mr. and Ms. Brown I have personally seen the back of the Declaration of Independence and I promise you the only thing there is a notation that reads original Declaration of Independence dated…" Dr. Chase started

"…of Independence dated 4 of July 1779. Yes ma'am." Ben said finished her sentence.

"But no map." She finished.

After a long and uncomfortable silence Ben finally said. "It's invisible."

"Oh… right of course an invisible map." Abigail said.

"And that's where we lost the Department of Homeland Security." Riley commented. Alyssa looked at him with a, _'Will you shut up'_ face.

"Ok now Ms. Brown since you seem to be the one with slightly more sanity intact please tell me what led you to assume there is this invisible map." Dr. Chase said and both Ben and Riley looked offended.

"We found an engraving on the stem of a 200 year old Miashawn pipe." Alyssa said.

"Which was owns by freemasons." Riley added.

Abigail seemed mildly intrigued. "May I see the pipe?"

"We don't have it." Riley said.

"Did Big Foot take it?" Dr. Chase asked sarcastically.

"No the man I told you about earlier who might steal the Declaration of Independence did." Alyssa snapped annoyed by Dr. Chase.

"Yes very well. It was nice meeting all of you." Abigail said and started to look at papers on her desk as if saying we are done.

The three of them sighed and exited the office and walked down to the display room of the National Archives building. They all moved to stand in front of the declaration.

"Hey if it's any consolation you had me convinced." Riley said.

"It's not." Alyssa said.

"You did a lot better than I did." Ben said.

"Yea I know." Alyssa said instead of what he expected which was a 'Thanks you did well too.' "You didn't do to mad yourself." She added.

"Hey I was thinking, what if we go public? Flash this story all over the internet. It's not like we have our reputations to worry about. Although, I don't think that's exactly going scare Ian away." Riley said.

"Hey I do have a reputation… ok not so much since everyone knows me as Ben Gates little sister who has a firmer grasp of reality then he did. Ahh forget I said anything." Alyssa said and Ben smiled at her and put his arm around her shoulders as they looked at the Declaration.

"180 years of searching and here we are 3 feet away. Of all the ideas that became the United States, there is a line here that is at the heart of all the others. But when a long train of abuses and years of patience perusing invariably the same object, evinces a design to re duce them under absolute despotism, it their right it is their duty to throw off such government and provide new guards for their future security." Ben said.

"People don't talk like that anymore." Alyssa stated.

"That was beautiful… huh… but I have no idea what you just said." Riley said and Alyssa laughed at Riley.

"It's ok, I only understood half of it." She said then thought about it. "It means if something is wrong, those who have the ability to take action have the responsibility take action." She said then whispered, "Like when grandpa made us knights…"

Then both Alyssa and Ben looked at each other then at Riley. "We're going to steal it." They said at the exact same time.

"WHAT?!" Riley asked.

"We're going to steal the Declaration of Independence Riley. Keep up with the class." Alyssa said and started to walk out of the building with Ben when she saw Riley wasn't moving so she went back and hooked her arm through his. "Come on Riley, walk and talk I know you can do it." She said and as now all 3 them walked out of the building and where now on the long steps that led down to the street in front of the National Archives building.

Riley having registered what the two Gates had said ran to stand in front of them. "This is huge! Prison huge!! You both are going to prison. You know that right?" he said.

"Yea probably." Ben said as the all continued walking and started towards the Lincoln memorial with the big statue of him.

"You know that probably bothers a lot of people but for some strange reason it doesn't bother me that much." Alyssa said as they continued.

"I know the feeling." Ben said, "Ian's going to try and steal it and if he succeeds, he will destroy the declaration. The fact is the only way to protect the declaration is to steal it. It's upside-down. I don't think there is a choice." Ben said as they all sat on the steps now in front of the statue.

"Ben, Alyssa, for god-sakes it's like stealing a national monument! It's like stealing him!!" Riley said and gestured towards the statue.

"No it's not Riley. The statue weighs thousands of pounds. Paper doesn't." Alyssa said and attempted to try and pat him on the head, he gently swatted her hand away.

"No! It can't be done! It's not that it shouldn't be done, it's that it can't be done. Let me prove it to you." Riley said and they all headed to the Library of Congress with Riley in the lead.

"OK, Ben, Alyssa, pay attention. I've brought you to the Library of Congress." Riley said while spreading his arms out as if to show them.

"Why? Because it's the biggest library in the world. Over a million books." Riley continued.

"Yes Riley we get it, this is where the books live please continue." Alyssa said.

Riley lightly glared at her "As I was saying over a million books, and they're all saying the same exact thing: Listen to Riley."

"Books talk? I had no idea and if they do they must be dumb ones to say that." Alyssa said with a smirk. _'I have no idea why I love annoying him. It's just to easy and entertaining.' _She thought to herself.

Riley just looked at her in somewhat mocking shock. "So mean! Now what we have here, my friends, is an entire layout of the archives." Riley said pulling some books off of bookshelves. "Short of builders' blueprints. You've got construction orders, phone lines, water and sewage…it's all here." He said

"Now, when the Declaration is on display, OK, it is surrounded by guards and video monitors and a little family from Iowa and little kids on their eighth-grade field trip. And beneath an inch of bulletproof glass is an army of sensors and heat monitors that will go off if someone gets too close with a high fever.

Now, when it's not on display, it is lowered into a four-foot-thick concrete, steel-plated vault...that happens to be equipped with an electronic combination lock and biometric access-denial systems." Riley was saying as he picked up one of the books that lay on a large table. Thinking he had proved his point.

"You know Thomas Edison tried and failed nearly 2000 times to develop the carbonized cotton filament for the incandescent light bulb." Ben stated out of the blue.

"You're like walking encyclopedia with arms!" Alyssa said as she leaned against the table waiting to hear what her brother had to say.

"Edison?" Riley asked confused as to how the subject and fact had anything to do with the matter at hand.

Ben just continued as if he hadn't been interrupted. "And when asked about it he said, "I didn't fail, I just found 2000 ways how not to make a light bulb.", but he only needed to find one way to make it work." Ben said and handed Riley a book he had been looking through. 'The preservation room. Enjoy. Go ahead. Do you know what he preservation room is for?" Ben asked while Alyssa and Riley looked at the book.

"Delicious jams and jellies?" Riley asked sarcastically.

"That's where they clean, repair, and maintain all the documents and storage housings when they aren't on display or in the vault. Now when the case needs work, they take it out of the vault and directly across the hall into the preservation room." Ben said.

"So you're saying that the best time for us or Ian to steal it would be during the Gala this weekend, when the guards are distracted by the V.I.P.s upstairs." Alyssa said just to make sure she understood the actually point of her brothers long rambling.

"Yes, but we'll make our way to the preservation room where there is much less security." Ben finished.

"Eh… I'm free this weekend. Count me in. I mean who else is going to save your butts when you guys end up in trouble." Alyssa said and both she and Ben looked at Riley waiting for his answer.

"Huh… well if Ian… preservation room… gala… this might be possible." He muttered. Both Gates took this as a 'yes I'm in'.

"It might." Ben said and they headed back towards Ben and Alyssa's apartment to make a plan as to how they where going to steal the Declaration of Independence."

_**

* * *

Author's Note – Ok so I hoped you guys liked it. I really changed what was said in Dr. Chases' office but I wanted it to be slightly different than from what everyone else has. I hope you liked it thanks for all the reviews.**_

_**-Rebecca a.k.a. rnl1993**_

* * *


	4. The Gala

* * *

**Author's Note -** Everything that is written inside these **' **Riley **' **marks are what Riley is saying from the van while Alyssa and Ben are at the Gala. Also please **READ THE BOTTOM AUTHOR'S NOTE!!****

* * *

Chapter Four – The Gala**

It was the night of the Gala and Ben, Alyssa, and Riley where all sitting in a big red van parked across the street of the National archives. Riley had gone to the National Archives earlier in the day and hacked into the National Archives cable and security system to get everything ready for them.

"Ok the Declaration is already in the preservation room now you just have to get it. So are you two ready?" Riley asked Ben and Alyssa who where both dressed up for the Gala.

"Yea, But these shoes bug me." Ben said and Alyssa looked at him strangely.

"What they're new and stiff and you're wearing heels aren't you suppose to be complaining?" Ben asked as they stepped out of the van's sliding door Alyssa taking her jacket off.

'_Wow she looks pretty.'_ Riley thought while Ben was thinking, _'Oh great now all the dumb guys are going to be after her. It's college all over again.'_

"You look nice." Riley commented.

"Thank you Riley." Alyssa said and turned away for moment hoping she wasn't blushing, then quickly realized her brother had asked her something.

"Yes well I would be complaining... if I had worn high heels." Alyssa said with a mischievous smile.

"If you're not wearing heels what are you wearing under that?" Riley asked with a raise eyebrow.

"Wouldn't you like to know!" Alyssa said with a smirk, which cause Riley to start to blush slightly. "But I have these!" Alyssa said and lifted up her royal blue strapless slim gown a few inches off the ground to reveal a pair of worn out black and white converses'.

Riley and Ben laughed. "You're seriously wearing those?" Riley asked her.

Alyssa spun around in her dress on the sidewalk but stopped not wanting to ruin her hair that was put up in a nice bun. "Yea why not? It's not like anyone is going to be seeing my feet, the pretty dress hides them, they are comfy and easy to run in incase we have to pull off a big getaway scene."

"You are so strange. Remind me why I'm friends with you?" Riley commented with a cheeky smiled and pretended to have a confused and puzzled look as if he was actually thinking it over.

"Because you love me!" was all Alyssa said.

"Hey at least you're not related to her I am." Ben said while laughing and then received a light punch on his arm from his sister.

"Please I have to be related to you! At least I am somewhat cool unlike you."

"Yea yea whatever let's get going." Ben said.

"Wait, here take these and put them in your ears, so you can hear what I am saying and pin these on your outfits it has a microphone in it so I can hear what's going on." Riley told them and gave them both tiny clear ear pieces and small American flag pins.

"Why do you need to hear what's going on?" Ben asked while clipping the pin on.

"Too communicate with you both and for my own personal entertainment." Riley said.

"Wow Riley in my head...and my cleavage…creepy." Alyssa said to herself but shrugged her shoulders and put it in her ear anyway and clipped on the pin, while Riley coughed loudly joking on the piece of jerky he had just bitten.

"Ok now let's go. " Ben said as he and Alyssa walked across the street towards the entrance of National Archives.

"I still can't believe you donated so much money just to allow me to get into this place." Alyssa commented.

"Hey I wanted something to be at least a little legal you know." Ben told her as they entered the building then headed into the big room where everyone was. Both grabbed a glass of champagne and walked around where everybody else was after they had passed security.

"Oh joy Dr. Chase is heading this way." Alyssa whispered while smiling.

"Oh Ms. And Mr. Brown." She said with a fake pleasant smile on her face.

"Dr. Chase, nice to see you again." Alyssa said and shook Abigail's hand.

"Yes, what are you two doing here?" Abigail asked them.

'Is that the hot girl? How does she look?' both Ben and Alyssa heard Riley said. Ben stifled a laugh while Alyssa cringed and pretended to cough but said, "Shut up!"

"Oh do I sense some hostility." Riley asked teasingly while smiling to himself.

"We made a last minute donation. A pretty big one." Ben said

"Well on that subject thank you for your wonderful gift." Abigail said and Alyssa who was about to reply to Riley looked at Ben surprisingly.

'Gift what gift?' Riley asked them.

'_I'd like to know the same thing.' _Alyssa thought to herself then realized it was probably the George Washington campaign button he had been cleaning earlier. _'Should have noticed it sooner Ben's go the hots for the declaration lady!'_

Ben looked at Abigail ignoring his sister's questioning glance and attempting to ignore Riley. "Oh you did get it?"

"Yes I did, I really couldn't accept something like that normally, but I really wanted it." Abigail said the last part jokingly.

"Well you needed it." Ben replied charmingly and Alyssa turned around and make a gagging face so no one could see and whispered too Riley through the mic, "If I have to watch my brother hit on this chick any longer I might end up pulling this thing off myself."

'Ha. Come on Romeo get out of there.' Riley mumbled to Ben.

"I have been wondering though, what the engraving indicated on the pipe that Big Foot took though." Dr. Chase said while accepting a glass of champagne from Ben but didn't take a sip.

Just then another man approached the three. "Hi, here you go." The man said who was about to give Abigail a class of champagne but saw she already had one and just held onto the 2nd one.

"Oh hello there Dr. Herbert this is Mr. Brown and his sister Ms. Brown." Dr, Chase said introducing them.

"Hi." Both Gates said to the man while Riley asked, 'Who's the stiff?' and was ignored yet again.

Ben saw Dr .Herbert already had gotten a glass for Abigail and said. "Here why don't you let me that, so you can take that off his hands." He took the champagne glass from here.

"Thank Mr. Brown."

"A toast eh?" Ben asked and the other three just nodded, "To high treason." He started and Alyssa gave him a_ 'what the hell are you doing look'_ and he just smiled at her. "That's what these men were committing when they signed the declaration. Had we lost the war, they would have been hanged, beheaded, drawn, and quartered, and oh my personal favorite, had their entrails cut out and burned." Ben said and Alyssa just thought he had finely gone insane. "So here's to the men who did what was considered wrong in order to do what they knew was right. What they knew was right." He said, the last part to himself.

They all nodded and took a sip of their glasses while Ben drank all of his getting questioning stairs from Abigail, Alyssa, and Dr. Herbert.

"Whoops. Sorry seems like my brother here might have had one to many. I'm going to be taking him home now. Goodnight." Alyssa said taking her brother by the arm and leading him away after their goodbyes to both Dr.'s.

After they got outside of the ballroom Alyssa spun around on her foot and looked at her brother who was about to pour the champagne in the trash can from Abigail's glass when Alyssa grabbed it from the bottom and drank it all like her brother had done.

"Hey hey hey no I don't think so missy!" Ben said taking the glass back carefully grabbing the bottom of it.

"Sorry but not only did I have to watch and listen to you flirt with that woman but we are going to be stealing the declaration of freakin' independence in a little bit so excuse me for not wanting to be 100 percent sober for it." Alyssa said to her brother. "Now go and hurry up I will be at the van with Riley!" she finished.

"Ok. See you it a bit." Ben said while walking towards the bathroom to get Dr. Chases fingerprints from her champagne glass and use it to get into the preservation room.

"Ben!" Alyssa said stopping him.

"Yeah?" he asked while turning around, Alyssa hugged him tightly and he did as well.

"Be careful, and don't get caught or killed." She said to him.

"Don't worry and right back at ya." He said and left while Alyssa exited the building and headed towards the van.

**

* * *

Author's Note- **So sorry for the wait I was a little confused as to what put in this chapter and what not too put in. Also sometime in the next two chapters will be the so-called 'getaway' scene I was wondering if you guys thought Alyssa should get taken by Ian instead of Abigail or both. I'd really love your input. Thanks again for reading.

-Rebecca a.k.a. rnl1993

* * *


	5. Faces Almost Touching

**

* * *

Author's Note- there is some good stuff at the end. Anyway again anything with ' ' inside of it is someone talking over the microphones.****

* * *

Chapter Five – Faces Almost Touching**

Ben did everything he needed to do to get Abigail's finger prints off of the champagne class then headed towards the elevator. _'Time to see if this works.'_ Ben thought to himself as he put Abigail's thumb print onto the I.D. scanner and it was accepted. "Yes! I'm in."

"Ok good."

"We're in the elevator." Ben said into the microphone.

"Ok… ahh!!" Riley started to say when he yelled after hearing someone hit the side of the van then the back of it opened and there stood Alyssa.

"Hello to you too." Alyssa said to Riley as she climbed into the van and sat next to Riley on the floor in the back of the van watching the screen on Riley's laptop.

'What is it? Riley are you ok?' Ben asked through the microphone worried.

"Yea I am fine Ben. It's just Alyssa." He said then looked at the computer. "Ok I am going to turn off the surveillance camera. Ready? In 5…4…3…now." Riley said. "Ben Gates, you are now the invisible man."

Alyssa started humming the James Bond '007 theme song, Riley looked at her. "What are you doing?" he asked her.

"Humming the James Bond '007 theme song it's for dramatic effect. Now get back to work!" she said as if what she was doing was completely normal. Ben just laughed after hearing his sister's reply.

"Whatever. Ben give me the letters to her password. Hit me." Riley said.

Ben looked down at the keyboard in front of him and took out a small black light flashlight and shined it on the keyboard to see the fingerprints and read the keys aloud. "A…e…f…g…l…o…r…v…y."

"Anagrams being listed. Ok top results, a glove fry, a very golf, Fargo levy, gravy floe…" Riley said reading the list out loud.

"Hey Ben how many times did she press the 'l' and the 'e'?" Alyssa asked.

"Umm…twice why?" Ben asked.

"It's valley forge." Alyssa said.

"Valley Forge I don't have that on the computer." Riley said looking through the list.

"No she's right." Ben said and typed in the password. "It worked."

Riley and Alyssa watched Ben move across the room towards the table to the glass frame where the Declaration on Independence was.

"Here you go." Alyssa said handing Riley a class of champagne.

"What's this?" he asked holding it.

"Champagne."

"Why'd you get it?" he asked her.

"Because I was halfway out the building when I thought to myself, Poor Riley he didn't get to dress up or have any fun might as well bring him back something… It was the nearest thing." Alyssa explained.

"Well then thank you. Although I bet they frown upon people taking their glasses home." Riley said. Alyssa shrugged her shoulders.

"Probably but what can you do."

Riley laughed a little bit and drank a little of it. "True." He said with a smile, and then looked at his watch. "Ok Ben hurry it up we have about 1…" Riley said figuring out the amount of time when the screen on his laptop went blank then snowy. "I lost my feed!! Ben I lost my feed!!" Riley exclaimed in a slightly panicked voice.

"Oh crap! Ben get out of there now!" Alyssa said.

"Yes Ben get out I have know idea where anyone is! Ben I have nothing…still have nothing!!" Riley said while clicking keys on the key board.

"Ben get out of there now!" Alyssa said firmly her voice filled with panic and fear.

"Ok I am taking the whole thing I will get it out in the elevator!" Ben said lifting up the glass case the held the independence which now had most of its screws removed but not all of them. He exited the preservation room and walked backwards towards the elevator doors.

'What are you talking about' Riley said then asked. 'Is it heavy?' Alyssa slapped Riley on the arm after he asked that.

'What kind of question is that?' she asked him not expecting an answer.

When at the other end of the hall he heard the sound of wood cracking and looked towards the door which opened and fell to the ground and behind was Ian and his goons. "Gates!" he said and got his gun out of his pocket and started to shoot at Ben who while holding the case and repeatedly pressed the elevator door button.

Both Riley and Alyssa heard loud sounds from over the microphones causing Alyssa to jump. 'What was that Ben are you ok?'

'Ben what's going on? Who's shooting?' Riley asked and Alyssa looked at him in shock realizing that the noise they had just heard where in fact gun shots.

'Oh god! Ben are you ok? Answer me damn it!' Alyssa yelled into the mic. Riley was attempting to clam her down by turning to her and putting both hands on her shoulders and looking at her. "Hey Alyssa it's going to be ok, Ben will be fine." Riley was telling her and it did seem to clam her down.

"He better not be hurt!" was all she said.

Ben was shot at twice luckily the bullets hit the bullet prove glass of the display box the held the declaration and it cracked the glass. Ben stepped into the elevator and closed the door, set the display on the ground and continued to unscrew it. Not seeming at all phased by just being shot at a few moments before.

"He's got the bloody map! Come let's get back outside and after him!" Ian yelled and his group went back the way they had just gone from.

"Ok I'm in the elevator." Ben told Riley and Alyssa.

'Are you ok?' Alyssa asked him.

"Yea I am fine." Ben said while continuing to unscrew the screws. "Sorry if I worried you."

'Gee thanks…' Alyssa mumbled at him. 'Who was that shooting?' she asked

"Well Ian's here and was shooting at me." Ben told them.

'I really hate that guy!' both Riley and Alyssa said at the same time a chuckled a little bit.

"Ok I am on my way out be there soon." Ben said while stepping out of the elevator, with the declaration now rolled up and in a plastic covering. He was making his way towards the exit when he saw Abigail Chase and ducked into the gift shop.

He walked around looking at the various objects and then was about to exit when the female store clerk saw him with the declaration.

"Sir, excuse me sir are you trying to steal that?" the store clerk asked him. Ben stopped and pointed to the declaration inside his coat.

"This oh uh…" Ben said not knowing what to do.

"It's 35.00" she said.

Ben looked behind him and saw a sign saying copy of the declaration of independence. "For this?" he asked as he went towards the cashier counter.

The clerk simply nodded. "Yeah."

"That's a lot." Ben commented while thinking. 'If they only knew wit was the real declaration.'

"I don't make the prices."

"Ok." Ben said while searching through his wallet pulling out all he had and emptying it out on the counter. The clerk looking slightly amused at this. "I have uh…32.57?" he said looking at the clerk debating to ask if that was enough.

"We take visa." Was all she said back to him.

"Right." Ben said. _'I just screwed this up big time!'_ he thought to himself while handing over his credit card.

"Where is why is he taking so long?" Riley asked.

"Geez I don't know. First I was the freaking out one now you are." Alyssa mumbled.

"Hey I am not freaking out I am just thinking out loud thank you very much." He said.

"Ok whatever you say Riley." Alyssa replied and patted him on the shoulder. They where both still sitting in the back of the van.

"You think he's ok?" Alyssa asked after a short silence and looked at him momentarily.

"I'm sure he is ok, I mean he's Ben of course he's fine. No need to worry Lyssa." Riley said and wrapped and arm around him shoulders and squeezed a little as if to be comforting.

"Yea you're probably right…" Alyssa said then thought something. "You just called me Lyssa." She said with a smile and looked at him. He looked down at her.

"So?" he asked not understanding what was so big about it.

"You rarely call me Lyssa or Lyss. Out of all the years we've known each other you still call me Alyssa… just something I noticed." Alyssa said.

Riley looked at her. "Do you not want me to call you Lyssa?"

"No… no that's not what I meant. I just meant… it's nice to hear." She said with a smile.

Riley smiled and nodded. Both leaned towards each other, faces almost touching…

_**

* * *

Author's Note – I am just evil, lol jk. Anyway review and you get the next part.**_

_**Also I had started to write another story and got some very hurtful reviews so I took that story down. Anyway I just felt like sharing that with you and I hope you all enjoy this story and don't think it's stupid. **_

_**-Rebecca a.k.a. rnl1993**_

* * *


	6. Secret Kisses and Car Chases part 1

**

* * *

Author's Note-** Aww… thank you so much you guys!! Your reviews made me feel very happy. So here is the next chapter. Yes there is some Riley/Alyssa romance in this chapter. Also someone asked what the other story was. It was a fast and the Furious story called Do or Die, I took it off but plan on redoing it and posting it again so if any of you are interested tell me.

_**Rock'xanne**_– You are right and thank you for your kind words.

_**Daisyduke80**_ – as tempting as that offer is your reviews are more than enough thanks anyway though.

_**PropheticIllusion**_ – Thanks for the review and your stories are awesome. The story was called Do or Die, it was anew one based on the Fast and the Furious.

This chapter is dedicated to_**Daisyduke80 **_, _**Rock'xanne**_ , _**PropheticIllusion**_, _**Lady RavenEyes**_, and _**Jen**_

Because your reviews and encouragement help me out and inspire me. Thank you.

As for everyone else who reviews thank you very much all of you. Your reviews make me smile!!

**

* * *

Chapter Six- Secret Kisses and Car Chases part 1**

"You think he's ok?" Alyssa asked after a short silence and looked at him momentarily.

"I'm sure he is ok, I mean he's Ben of course he's fine. No need to worry Lyssa." Riley said and wrapped and arm around him shoulders and squeezed a little as if to be comforting.

"Yea you're probably right…" Alyssa said then thought something. "You just called me Lyssa." She said with a smile and looked at him. He looked down at her.

"So?" he asked not understanding what was so big about it.

"You rarely call me Lyssa or Lyss. Out of all the years we've known each other you still call me Alyssa… just something I noticed." Alyssa said.

Riley looked at her. "Do you not want me to call you Lyssa?"

"No… no that's not what I meant. I just meant… it's nice to hear." She said with a small smile.

Riley smiled and nodded. Both leaded towards each other, faces almost touching…

'_She looks so beautiful in that dress her eyes are really blue and her lips I wonder…'_ Riley thought while leaning down towards Alyssa.

'_Oh gosh I can't believe this is actually happening!!'_ Alyssa thought to herself.

Both of them closed their eyes as there lips met. It was a soft kiss, both staying where they were for a moment then pulled apart slightly looking at each other, and leaned in again, the kiss was more passionate but still soft. Riley lightly cupped Alyssa's face with one of his hands, starting to deepen the kiss by tracing her bottom lip with his tongue asking for entrance which Alyssa granted. She had put her one arm around his neck since they where leaning against the side of the van.

When oxygen became an issue they broke apart and looked at each other again both breathing slightly harder than before, suddenly things becoming awkward. Their minds registering what had just happened.

"Uh…" Riley started.

"So um… that was nice." Alyssa said while blushing, feeling like an idiot and like she was a 14 again.

"Yeah it was… really nice" Riley said blushing as well just not nearly as much as Alyssa.

There was a short silence then they both said at the same time. "I like you." Alyssa chuckled a little so did Riley.

"Ok then. So…what now?" Alyssa asked awkwardly.

Riley shrugged his shoulders slightly then took a deep breath and had a smile goofy smile on his face. "Um… I haven't done this in a while." Riley said softly.

"Done what?" Alyssa asked suddenly confused.

Riley shook his head a little and then looked at her. "This is going to sound like we are teenagers again. But you wanna go out… with me?"

Alyssa let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding and smiled at him. "I'd like that."

"Ok." Riley said they smiled at each other.

"So we are going out?" Alyssa asked

"Guess so." Riley said. He leaned in and kissed her it was short a sweet.

"I could get use to this." She said jokingly. Riley laughed. "Me too." He said.

_**NTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNT**_

One of the security guards that were patrolling the lower floors see's the grate that Ian and his goons have broken and over his walkie talkie says. "This is Mike sublevel 3. I have an alert."

Ben walked out of the gift shop and headed for the exit. Abigail had just asked the people who where checking off the guest list and had only found a Marie Brown and not a Paul Brown. She spotted 'Mr. Brown' leaving and followed him

"Ben, where are you Ben." Riley said while tapping his fingers on the steering wheel.

Alyssa was sitting next to Riley in the passenger seat and looked out the window when she saw him exit the building she moved to the back of the van and started to open the back double doors.

"Alyssa what are you doing?" Ben asked as his sister started to walk around him circling him and he followed her.

"I am checking to make sure you didn't get shot that's what I am doing!" Alyssa said when Riley said. "Uh Ben, Alyssa the mean declaration lady is heading towards us!" Riley slumped down in his seat trying to hide.

Both Alyssa and Ben turned around to see Abigail standing in front of them.

"Hey." Abigail said

"Oh it's you." Ben said uneasily.

"Mr. Brown, Ms. Brown what's going on?" Abigail asked then saw been was holding something in his hand. "What's that?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Souvenir, it's a souvenir." Alyssa said with a fake yet pleasant smile.

"Really?" Abigail asked in disbelief.

'Stop chatting and get in the van, both of you!!' Riley said into the microphones, only Ben heard since Alyssa had taken her own out already.

"Did you enjoy the party?" Ben asked and Alyssa lightly sighed.

"Yeah…" Abigail started. When all of a sudden the semi-quietness around then was interrupted with a loud blaring noise and lights flashing red above the building.

"Oooh!" Ben said and turned towards the car.

"Oh my god!" Riley said while sitting up.

"Crap!" Alyssa said in shock with her eyes now wide.

"Oh my god." Abigail said taking a few steps back. "You did not." She said then turned towards the building and yelled. "SERCUITY!!"

"Stop!" Ben said.

Abigail looked at Ben and saw he was still holding the rolled up item that was in plastic. "Give me that!" she said and snatched it.

"Fine it's yours. Take it!" Ben said.

"Security over here!!" Abigail yelled again walking back towards the building.

Alyssa looked at her brother. "I don't want to go to jail! And if I am I'm not going empty handed Ben!" She said and ran up to Abigail and grabbed the item back from her.

"Ah ha!" Alyssa said to herself then Abigail attempted to grab it back. Both trying to get the item but being careful about it.

"Alyssa! Just leave it!!" Riley yelled as he stepped out of the driver's seat of the van wih the door still opened. Ben was already heading towards the two girls. When it flew out of Abigail's hands and went back towards the building, Abigail falling backwards. She had tripped in her high heels. Ben caught her and stood her up.

'_That's why I didn't wear heels.'_ Alyssa thought to herself somewhat smugly as she walked towards the item that was now on the other side of the road and grabbed it.

Ian had been climbing out of the underground tunnels and saw what had happened and yelled to the driver as he climbed into the large truck. "Victor move!" The big truck pulled forward.

Alyssa was about to start walking back towards her brother when a large truck that had a trailer connected to it pulled up in front of her. Riley had started walking towards Ben who was holding Abigail, not realizing he had already helped her up. They didn't seem to register what was happening until a couple of guys climbed out of the truck and towards Alyssa. That was when she was starting to run towards her brother but they picked her up and carried her inside of the truck.

One guy was left standing outside he turned around and looked at Ben and with an evil smirk he waved at him then got into the truck. All off a sudden gunshots where heard. Ben grabbed Abigail and shielded her with the door of the van while Riley hid behind his door, as soon as the shots had started they stopped. Luckily for them Ian's guys had poor aim.

Ben stood still for a moment and then the truck started to move away from them. Ben realized what was happening and started to run after the truck but stopped and ran back to the van. "Riley get in we have to stop them." He said as he around the back towards of the car and climbed in.

Riley just nodded who was still standing still hiding his head with his hands and got into the drivers seat quickly and turned on the engine. When Abigail climbed into the van after Ben "I'm coming with you they have the Declaration of Independence." Ben just nodded not caring just thinking about getting his sister back and closed the doors and Riley did a u-turn and headed off in the direction the truck went.

_**

* * *

Author's Note- So what did you guys think? I only write romance stuff a little bit so tell me what you think and don't worry I will update soon. Sorry for the shortness i just wanted to get this part up.**_

_**-Rebecca a.k.a. rnl1993**_

* * *


	7. Secret Kisses and Car Chases part2

**

* * *

Author's Note- **Ok sorry for taking a little while longer but I had to decide what to put in and tried to find a stopping point. Anyway I again apologize in advance because right now I am about to rant about how hot Nicholas Cage and Justin Bartha is.

Ok so here it goes:** OMG!! Nicholas Cage is so freaking hot for an older guy but not nearly as hot as Justin Bartha is I went to the movies yesterday and I saw the trailer for the movie and I started jumping up and down in my seat a little bit and pointing at the screen my friend thought I was choking. LOL! They are so hot and I would love to kiss Justin Bartha.**

Ok I'm finished and thanks to those who read my rant and now onto the story. I think this is the longest chapter.

**

* * *

Chapter Seven – Secret Kisses and Car Chase part 2**

Alyssa stepped on one of the guys foot, hoping to get them to let her go, suddenly wishing she'd worn high heels _(yea it all goes back to the heels)_ but luckily she had gotten the guy off guard and he let her go. She ran towards the back of the truck. In the inside it looked like a truck that sells food out of it because of the two steel counter tops on either side of the wall.

Ian stepped on to the truck and started walking towards her. "Alyssa give me the document, everything will be just fine and we can all go home." Ian said.

"No chance in hell!" she said and then ended up with her back against the back of the truck and she realized it could be opened.

"Oh no!" Victor said as he drove through a construction sight and then turned a corner. Ian made a move to go near her but the driver Victor made a turn and Ian lost balance. Unfortunately Alyssa had opened the back doors of the truck of that moment. Alyssa turned away from them and grabbed the top off the door and held on while screaming as it swung back and forth.

Some of the other guys in the truck aimed their guns at her while she was hanging off the side of the door really with one hand because she was holding the document with the other, luckily she found a pole on the door to rest her foot on, although it was a very small space.

"No! If she fall so does the document!!" Ian yelled stopping them from shooting as he held onto the counter. He was worried about the document but a part still worried about Alyssa. _(I mean the guy did like her for over a year but then again he tried to kill her… never mind back to the story.)_

Meanwhile in the van, "Once we catch them what are we going to do?" Riley asked worriedly. _'Great I get a girlfriend and she ends up getting kidnapped. Only this would happen to me!' _Riley thought to himself.

"I'm working on it!" Ben said in a tense tone looking at the van keeping an eye on it.

"Skidding, skidding, Ben we're skidding!!" Riley said as he a little trouble controlling the van but did as they went through the construction sight then pasted it.

"There right turn right turn right!!" Ben said to Riley as they caught up to the white truck and where behind it and just after they turned the corner the back doors of the truck opened and the next thing Riley, Ben, and Abigail see is Alyssa hanging off the side of the door on the truck with Ian and his buddies attempting to get the document from her.

"ALYSSA!!" both Riley and Ben yelled at the same time in panicked voices and had wide eyes.

"Oh no!" Ben said

"Holy lord!" Riley said. Abigail looked out the front window since she was still in the back of the van and saw Alyssa hanging off the side of the truck. "Oh my goodness!"

"Get me next to her!" Ben said and Riley did that he was driving on the wrong side of the road while Ben opened the sliding door on the side of the van.

"Alyssa! Jump!" Ben yelled while having a seat belt around his body while leaning out of the van reaching out for her when he saw a bus coming and leaned back into the van. Alyssa was screaming the whole entire time and she saw the bus coming towards them, luckily Ian's driver slowed down so the door went to the side of the truck so the bus went past her leaving about 4 feet separating her from the bus. The door swung back towards Ian and he grabbed the document from Alyssa. Riley drove the van right back next to the truck and Ben reached out for Alyssa.

"Thank you. Got it. Go on!" Ian yelled and the guys on the truck started to shoot at Alyssa, and the van.

"Jump!" Ben yelled and Alyssa threw herself towards Ben and the van as the shots started and they fell inside of the van. Alyssa yelled as they continued to shoot suddenly feeling a sharp pain in her upper arm, Abigail shut the van door and Riley continued to drive.

Ian's guys where following the van they had stopped shooting as Riley turned off into an alley. "We lost them." One of the guys said.

"It's ok we have the map." Ian said smuggling as he opened up the map and saw how glossy it was and the corner rolled forward and Ian saw the price sticker that said 'replica of the declaration of independence 35.00' Ian crumbled the replica and threw it out the back. "Well done Gates, well done."

"You alright Alyssa?" Ben asked as he sat up and Alyssa did too.

"No! They have the map!! Ben they have the map!! I lost it why aren't you mad at me?" Alyssa asked attempting to ignore the pain in her arm already having an idea what it was but refused to look at it. Ben put her jacket around her arms and over her shoulders.

"You're not hurt are you?' Ben asked ignoring his sister's question.

"I lost the map!" was all Alyssa said and wondered why on earth brother wasn't raging mad. Riley just continued to rive but at a normal speed and on the correct side of the road.

"You hungry?" Ben asked his sister.

"What?" Alyssa asked Ben confused.

"Forget about the map right now are you alright?" Ben said.

"Still on edge from being shot at, but I'll be okay. Thanks for asking" Riley said somewhat sarcastically while trying to see what was going on in the back while continuing to drive.

"Well I'm not alright! Those men have the declaration of independence! Those lunatics. No all of you are lunatics!!" Abigail said.

"She lost it?" Riley asked looking back at them and at Alyssa seeing her head hanging back against the side of the van. He was worried about her. Abigail continued going on about the map and how they all where insane.

"Hey they don't have the map its right here see! Now please stop shouting it's getting very annoying!" Ben said the last part directed to Abigail, he showed both females another rolled up paper that looked like the other one but this one was the real one.

"Give me that!" Abigail yelled and lunged towards Ben but didn't succeed in getting it and was saying how he should give it to her and they were all criminals.

"HEY!" Alyssa said loudly at Abigail, which got her to be quiet and look at Alyssa in surprise. "Can you shut up for just a few minutes please? Unlike you I was just kidnapped and hanging on the side of a moving truck and getting shot at! Then just finding out that I risked my life for a piece of paper that wasn't the real document. I'm still trying to process it all so I would appreciate it if you'd stop going on and saying the same crap over again and again we get. Us bad and dumb you smart and good." Alyssa said to her while slightly glaring at her.

Abigail just nodded and Alyssa looked at her brother as she got up and went to sit in the front seat. "If this is the real one then what did they get?" she asked.

"A souvenir. I thought it might be a good idea to have a duplicate. Turned out I was right. Actually I had to pay both for the souvenir and the real one." Ben explained then looked at Abigail. "So you owe me 35 dollars plus tax.

"Genius" Riley said and looked at Alyssa and whispered. "You alright?" she just gave him a small smile and nodded.

"You couldn't' have told me this before I ran off after her?" Alyssa asked her brother.

"I didn't have a chance too." Ben said and sighed Alyssa just nodded. "But your safe now and aren't hurt so that the good thing." Ben finished.

"Yup." Alyssa said and winced a little bit as her upper arm touched the back of the seat and took in a deep breath trying to not show she was in pain.

"Who were those men?" Abigail asked.

"The guys we warned you about that were going to steal the declaration and as you liked to call them 'big foot'." Alyssa said to Abigail referring to their earlier conversations.

"And you didn't believe us." Riley said backing up Alyssa she smiled at him and he winked.

"So we did the only thing we could do to keep it safe." Ben said to her.

"The doc…" Abigail started, "give me that!" then said something loudly in a different language.

"You know something, you're shouting again." Ben told her.

"Pretty sure she was swearing too." Alyssa said.

"Well we probably deserve that." Ben said and Alyssa nodded her head in agreement.

"There is no treasure map on the back of the declaration of independence." Abigail said.

Alyssa scoffed and Riley laughed. "Yea and there is no chance anyone could steal it either." Alyssa said.

"I level with you 100 percent. Everything we told you was the truth." Ben said finishing his sister's sentence.

"I want that document Ms. And Mr. Brown!" Abigail said as if saying in it an authoritative manner would make them give it to her. The map was up front with Alyssa and Riley.

"Ok, our names aren't Brown, it's Gates Ben and Alyssa Gates. I level with you 98 percent." Ben said.

"Wait a minute did you say Gates?" Abigail asked with a raised eyebrow. "Gates? You're that family with the conspiracy theory about the founding fathers." Abigail finished.

"Hey Ben where famous she knows of us." Alyssa commented.

"It's not a conspiracy theory." Ben said.

"Per say." Riley added and Alyssa gave him a look and he shrugged his shoulders.

"I take it back you aren't' liars, you're all insane!" Abigail said.

"What's with the name calling?" Riley asked slightly annoyed by Abigail.

Unknown to them the FBI had already gone to the National Archives and found Ben's credit card slip and where now looking for his home address.

"You can't seriously intend to run chemical tests on the declaration of independence in the back of a moving van." Abigail said to them ignoring Riley's question.

"We have a clean room environment all set up. ETS suits, particulate air filtration, the whole chi-bang." Riley said to her.

"Really?" Abigail asked in surprise.

"Yes really." Alyssa said while wincing as she was applying pressure to her right shoulder when she had gotten shot she hadn't said anything to anyone they had more important things to do and she figured she would clean it up back at the apartment, since it looked like only a graze from her view although she was trying not to look at it.

"We can't go back there." Ben said and both Alyssa and Riley looked at him as if he was insane.

"What? Why not?" Alyssa asked turning in her seat towards her brother.

Ben just finished explaining what happened to them and Riley hit the palm of his hand on the outer part of the steering wheel. "A credit card slip? Dude, we're on the grid. Do you… they are going to have your records from forever." Riley said then in a more panicky voice said. "They are going to have my records from forever. They will have Alyssa's records from forever!!" Riley finished.

"Crap!" Alyssa said out loud and Ben looked at her.

"What?" Ben asked.

"That includes records from high school where may I remind you not only I but you as well had a tendency to get into trouble. Ok well more me than you." Alyssa said. "You know what forget, we are all screwed anyway!"

"I know I know!" Ben said in a tired voice. "It's only a matter of time before the FBI shows up at our front door." Ben said, while Alyssa groaned at the idea.

"Well what do we do?" Riley asked

"We need those damn letters." Alyssa said while mumbling.

"What letters?" Abigail asked.

"You know what get off the road… Take a right up here." Ben said while pointing. Riley did that and soon the arrived at an abandoned park with a big field with trees surrounding it. Riley parked the van on the grass and the shadows of the trees covered them only light from the van and the buildings across the streets and some lamp posts.

Abigail was sitting on the opening from the sliding van's door the passenger seat door was open as well and Ben was walking in front of side of the van pacing back and forth. Riley and Alyssa were sitting next to each other by the front of the van, Alyssa sitting on her brother's old jacket he'd left in the van so to not get her dress dirty, and where talking but still able to see Ben and what was going on.

"What letters? You have the original Silence Dogood letters? Did you steal those too?" Abigail asked Ben.

"Snob." Alyssa mumbled low enough for only Riley to hear and Riley shushed her while smiling.

"They are the scans of the originals. Quiet please." Ben said while pacing.

"How did you get the scans?" Abigail asked.

"Simple you take the originals got to a scanner and…. Scan them!!" Alyssa said in an annoyed tone. _'What is with the 20 questions?' _She thought to herself. Both Ben and Riley stifled laughs. While Abigail just slightly glared at Alyssa and then looked at Ben for an answer. "We know a person who has the originals. Now sush."

"Why do you need them?" Abigail asked. Alyssa groaned and hit her head against Riley's shoulder. "Make it be quiet!" she mumbled to him and he laughed and kissed her head.

"She really can't shut her mouth can she?" Ben said to Riley and Alyssa. Alyssa just nodded in agreement. "Now listen I will let you hold onto this if you promise to shut up. Thank you." Ben said and handed Abigail a leather shoulder case that the declaration was in.

"Ben you know what you have to do." Riley said.

"No never! That man wants nothing to do with us and especially concerning this topic." Alyssa said somewhat bitterly.

Ben looked at Alyssa and smiled sympathetically at her. "I know what to do. I am just trying to think of anything else we could do." Ben said.

"Well not to be a … uh… nudge, but do you realize how many people are after us. I mean we probably have our own satellite by now. It took you both all of 2 seconds to decide to steal the declaration of independence." Riley said and Alyssa glared at him with a pout on her face.

"Yeah but I didn't think we would have to personally tell our dad about it." Ben said and just then Abigail who had taken off her heels and made a run for it with the declaration. "Hey! Not cool not cool!" Ben said as he chased after her and stopped her by grabbing both sides of her arms.

"Let me go!" Abigail said attempting to get away from Ben.

"Fine." Ben said and took the leather case back from her and let her go. "You're let go now shoo." Ben said annoyed by her.

"I'm not going. Not without the declaration." Abigail said attempting to grab the declaration again but Ben had a firm grip on it.

"You're not going with the declaration."

"Yes I am. I'm not letting it out of my sight so I'm going."

"No you're not." Ben said to her.

"Look if you wanted to leave me behind you shouldn't have told me where you where going." Abigail told him and Ben nodded realizing his mistake.

Meanwhile at the same time by the van Alyssa and Riley were talking.

"I was scared back their thought we were gonna loose you." Riley said to Alyssa. Alyssa smiled at him.

"I was afraid to but I'm here and everything is fine so I am good." Alyssa said and kissed Riley on the lips forgetting her brother had a clear view of them. After they separated Riley smiled at her.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Riley asked her.

"Yea." Alyssa said and Riley hugged her close to him and she winced when his hand touched her right shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Riley asked worriedly.

Alyssa sighed. "Ok I'm not perfectly fine. When they were shooting at us I guess a bullet grazed my arm." Alyssa said while looking away from Riley. He put his hand underneath her chin and made her look at him.

"Why didn't you say something?" Riley asked worry filled his eyes.

"There was too much going on and I didn't want to cause anymore drama besides I thought I'd just clean it up when we got back to the apartment. I'm sorry." She said.

"It's ok but let me see it." Riley said after hugging her careful not to touch her shoulder and then helped her up and sat her where Abigail had previously been.

Alyssa took of her jacket from her arm and Riley looked at it and he turned around away from her with his hands on his head then looked back at her. "Lyssa it's not just a graze." Riley said and sat by her looking at it.

"What?" Alyssa asked.

"The bullet didn't graze you." Was all Riley said and she understood she had a bullet in her shoulder. Well that explained why it hurt like hell. She now openingly winced no longer having to hide her pain.

"It's deep." Riley said and turned towards where Ben and Abigail stood and yelled. "Ben we got a problem!"

"No don't tell him!" Alyssa said standing up but Riley ignored her. She was hurt and needed help that's all that mattered to him at the moment.

"Yeah what's wrong?' Ben said as he and Abigail started back towards the van.

"Come take a look at this. She got shot." Riley said to Ben and Ben then ran back to the van with the declaration slung around his shoulder.

"What you were shot? Where?" Ben asked his sister. "Why didn't you say anything?' Ben asked her.

"Because too much was going on and I didn't want to add to it and I thought it was just a graze turns out its not." Alyssa said and pointed to her shoulder. Ben did the same thing that Riley had done earlier.

"Here let me take a look at that I took a few medical courses in college." Abigail said. "I think I can get it out and stitch up her shoulder. You guys have a first aid kit?" she asked. Riley climbed into the back of the van and hopped out of it and handed Abigail the fist aid kit and Abigail got to work. While Ben and Riley where now where Alyssa and Riley had been earlier and where talking.

"Thanks." Alyssa mumbled to Abigail.

Abigail looked up at Alyssa with a small smile. "And sorry about earlier." She finished.

Abigail laughed a little bit. "Its fine I now understand why." Abigail said as she stitched up Alyssa's arm she had already taken the bullet out which had been painful and cleaned the wound.

"Yea so you are coming with us the rest of the way?" Alyssa asked.

"Yes."

"You so have lost your job." Alyssa said to her.

"Yes I know but it doesn't seem that bad at the moment." Abigail said.

Alyssa nodded and smiled. "You're not so bad."

"Right back at ya." Abigail said.

"Alright guys let go!" Alyssa said. Ben pulled her aside. "Why didn't you tell me you where hurt?" he asked

"Didn't want to worry you."

"I'm your brother I'm suppose to worry." Ben said and Alyssa laughed and hugged him and then they started to get into the van Riley got into the drivers seat Ben in the passengers and both Alyssa and Abigail in the back.

_**

* * *

Author's Note – So what do you guys think?

* * *

**_


	8. who's pregnant and getting caught by Ben

Author's Note – Thank you for all the reviews. Also if you could please read the beginning part of the author's note at the bottom and give me your guys ideas that would be great. Sorry for taking so long fanfic wouldn't let me upload this chappie for 4 days!

**xXJenXx –** I have been tempted to read the spoilers but then that ruins it for me because I am a huge history buff and I love to solve the mystery before they tell us. Like I kind of did with the first one. But I am glad you like my story.

**PropheticIllusion –** I am glad you enjoyed my rant and I might have exaggerated a little bit with the killing for a kiss part. LOL! And getting shot does probably hurt. It was in her but wasn't very deep. I asked my grandfather and he said you could get a bullet taken out without going to the hospital if a person knows what to do and cleans it correctly. Thanks for the review and here's the next chapter.

**Hyperfuzzy –** Your review has a valid point. But I was going for she knew that it wasn't just a graze but tried to mentally tell herself it was, so not telling Ben wasn't as big a deal. I hope that makes since and thank you for reviewing.

**

* * *

Chapter Eight – Who's Pregnant? and Getting Caught by your Brother & Best Friend**

The red van pulled up across the street from a Victorian home that Ben, Alyssa, and Riley all knew very well. "It looks okay." Riley said.

"Must still be awake," Alyssa commented leaning forward from the back of the van.

"Ok park a couple blocks away." Ben said.

"Yes because 3 people walking around in classy evening wear isn't at all conspicuous." Alyssa commented as they parked the van a couple streets away from the house.

"How long do you think we got?" Riley asked.

"Give them a couple of hours at least." Ben said.

"I hope so." Alyssa interjected from the back.

"What do we do about her? I have some duck tape in the back." Riley said while nodding towards Abigail. Alyssa giggled at that and Ben just shook his head. "No, that won't be necessary. She won't be any trouble." Ben said.

Alyssa looked at Abigail and pointed a finger at her. "Promise you won't be any trouble?" she said in a slightly mocking tone.

"I promise."

"See? She's curious." Ben replied as they all got out of the van.

"I'm cold." Alyssa said after stepping out of the van and into the night's cold crisp air. Riley walked over to Alyssa and handed her his jacket.

"Here." He said with a small smile and Alyssa took his jacket with a smile as well. "Thanks." She said and he took her hand in his as they walked towards the house, not thinking Ben saw since he was ahead of them but dropping then as they got to the house. "When was the last time we were here Ben?" Alyssa asked her brother.

"I don't know a year almost." Ben replied. "Ok here goes nothing." Ben said and nodded to Alyssa who pushed the doorbell.

Patrick Gates didn't expect anyone to visit him that night and certainly wasn't expecting his two children who seemingly disliked him for not believing a tale their grandfather had told them so to say he was surprised when they showed up with their old friend Riley and some blonde in the middle of the night dressed up in evening wear was to say the least.

"Hey Dad." Both Gates said to the man. Alyssa more grimly than Ben did.

"Hi Mr. Gates." Riley said and waved a little while standing behind Alyssa and Ben.

"Where's the party?" Patrick asked.

Both of the younger Gates looked at each other then at their father. "Well… uh…" Ben started.

"Mmm… you use to hearing this from me more than him." Alyssa said quietly then looked at her father. "We're uh both in a little trouble." Alyssa said.

"She pregnant?" Patrick asked and nodded towards Abigail who looked shocked and Riley and Alyssa stifled a laugh.

Ben was at loss for words looking back and forth at his father and Abigail then Patrick's eyes widened. "Wait, are you pregnant?!" He asked his daughter whose smirk was immediately wiped off her face and looked back at her father in shock. "Eh?" was the only sound that came out of Alyssa's mouth. Ben now looked amused at his sister's expression, but that was soon gone and replaced with a _'what did I do why are you blaming me?'_ look when his father continued.

No one had answered him so Patrick continued "Are both of you pregnant? Ben you get this girl pregnant than let Riley get your sister knocked up too?" Patrick said and they all continued looking at each other in shock Riley now had his eyes widened and looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Uh…I… I …we…" he started and pointed between him and Alyssa

"Well if they are, are you going to leave the women carrying your grandchildren out in the cold?" Ben said while looking up and down the street for any cars. Alyssa hit him in the arm with her good arm. "Ow!" Ben mumbled and rubbed his arm.

Patrick opened the door and all four entered the house. Both Abigail and Alyssa looked at Riley and whispered. "I look pregnant?" Riley just looked at both of them then shook his head back and forth.

As soon as the front door closed Alyssa looked at her father. "I'm not pregnant!" she stated. "Neither am I!" Abigail said.

"But that's typical of you dad always go to the worst case scenario when it comes to us huh?" Alyssa mumbled.

"Actually that wouldn't be the worst. Running from the law would be and that's what we are doing." Riley whispered to here. "Shut up! Not helping." was all Alyssa said to him and he nodded.

"Alright then what are you two doing here? This better not be about that dumb treasure." Patrick said and then motioned towards the sofa in the living. "Well have… have a seat. Make yourselves comfortable. There is some pizza. Still warm I think." Patrick said and Alyssa, Abigail, and Riley all sat down, Riley and Abigail on the couch and Alyssa on the arm of the couch next to Riley who was grabbing a piece of pizza.

Ben stayed standing up and looked at his father. "Dad, we need the Silence Dogood letters. Yeah it's about the treasure."

"Oh great and her dragged you 3 into this nonsense?" Patrick said and looked at the three on the couch.

"It's not nonsense and I believe in it as much as Ben does dad." Alyssa said

"They literally dragged me into this." Abigail mumbled.

Riley being himself raised his hand and said. "I volunteered." Alyssa just shook her head while resting it in the palm of her hand and smiled at him.

"Well then unvolunteer before you waste anymore of your life." Patrick said to him.

"Knock it off dad." Both younger Gates said. Abigail kind of surprised that they said it in union while Riley was just use to it by now.

"Oh of course I know. I'm the family kook. I have a house, a job, health insurance. At least I had your mother for however brief of time. At least I had you two. What do you two have? Him?" Patrick ranted to his children attempting to knock some sense into them and then pointed at Riley who had a piece of pizza hanging out of his mouth at the end, causing Abigail to cover her mouth while quietly laughing.

"Hey! We have a home, we have jobs! Not only do we have Riley but we also have each other and don't bring mom into this!" Alyssa said to her father standing up and walking up besides Ben.

Ben but his arm around his Alyssa shoulders as a comforting gesture and she cursed under her breath. "Sorry." Ben said and Alyssa only nodded.

"What? What was that?" Patrick asked seeming worried.

"Nothing dad just a bad cut. Look if you just give us the letters we're gone." Alyssa said to her rubbing her arm over Riley's jacket.

"You both disappoint me." Patrick said.

"Well maybe that's the real Gates family legacy. Kids who disappoint their fathers." Ben said.

"Get out!" their father said loudly then lower and as if in defeat. "Take your troubles with you."

"We found it you know… we found Charlotte." Alyssa said putting her and her father's differences aside in attempt to get what they needed.

Patrick's eyes widened again and he looked at both of them in awe. "The Charlotte. You mean she was a ship?"

Both kids nodded their heads and Patrick smiled. "Yeah she was beautiful. It was amazing dad." Ben said with a smile, Alyssa smiled as well.

"And the treasure?" Patrick asked getting somewhat excited.

Alyssa's smiled fell a little knowing what was about to come. "No. No but we found another clue that led us here…"

"Alyssa solved it." Ben added but was cut off by their father. "And that will lead you to another clue, and that's all you'll ever find is another clue. Don't you two get it? I finally figured it out. The legend said the treasure was buried to keep it from the British. But what really happened was the legend was invented to keep the British occupied searching for buried treasure. The treasure is a myth." Patrick said.

Alyssa looked hurt as if he had just kicked her new puppy. "I refuse to believe that!"

"Well Alyssa you can believe what you want. You're a grown person. What am I doing? Do you want you two, do what you want." Patrick said and walked out of the living room.

"Believe me we have." Alyssa mumbled to herself.

"He's probably right. You don't even know if there is another clue." Abigail said.

Alyssa looked at her then at Ben. "Ok I agree with Riley we take her back to the van and tie her up with duct tape." Alyssa said and Riley smirked while Abigail raised an eyebrow.

"Down Lyssa." Ben said as if talking to a dog. Alyssa stuck her tongue out at him. "Well I can think of a way that we can find out. And we can find out right now." Ben said.

The group got up and moved into the dining room and carefully set out the declaration out of the dining room table They had a bowl of cut up lemons and a handful of q-tips. All four where leaning over the declaration, all now wearing cleaning gloves.

Patrick had gone on with minding his own business and continuing to watch tv. On his was to the kitchen he saw what they where doing. "Looks like animal skin. How old is it?" he asked

"At least 200 years old dad." Alyssa said while rolling her eyes only her brother and the others could see.

"Really you sure?"

"Pretty darn… considering what the front says." She said the last part lower though.

"Now if this thing is in invisible ink how do we look at it?" Riley asked.

"Throw it in the oven." Patrick suggested. All four young adults looked up and guarded the paper while saying. "NO!" loudly.

"Higher sulfate inks can only be brought out with heat." Patrick told them.

"Yes but this…" Abigail started.

"Is very old, very very old. And we can't risk compromising the map." Ben said. Patrick rolled his eyes now. "You need a reagent." Alyssa nodded remembering what the clue has said. "He's right Ben." She whispered.

"Dad it's really late. Why don't you get some rest?" Ben suggested to his father.

"I'm fine." He said and walked away.

"Lemons." Ben said and Riley handed him a lemon.

"You can't do that!" Abigail said grabbing Ben's hand stopping him from squeezing the juice out on the declaration.

"But it has to be done." He told her.

"Then someone who is trained to handle antique documents is going to do it." Abigail said and Ben handed her the lemon.

"We're lucky we have one of those on hand aren't we." Riley commented. Ben and Abigail were on one side of the table and Riley and Alyssa on the other.

"Now if there is a secret message it will probably be marked by a symbol in the upper right hand corner." Abigail stated.

"Kindnapped yourself a bright one _this_ time Ben." Alyssa said jokingly. Ben just looked at his sister and then at Abigail. "That's correct." He said to her not his sister.

"I am so getting fired for this." Abigail mumbled as she used a q-tip to get some of the lemon juice on it and lightly rubbed it over the top corned of the large paper.

"Damn straight sister." Alyssa mumbled. As they all waited nothing happened.

"I told you. You need heat." Patrick said while reentering the room and staying there.

Ben and Abigail looked at each other and both lightly blew on the paper and number appeared then disappeared.

"See I told you." Patrick said.

"We need more juice." Ben stated.

"We need more heat." Abigail said.

"I think I left a blow dryer here. I'll go look. Riley wanna help me?" Alyssa asked.

"Sure." Riley said.

"Ok come on maybe I can find some pain killers too for my arm." She said.

_**NTNTNTNTNTNT **_

As they exited the dining room and through the kitchen and up a staircase going to the second level of the house and down the hallway.

Alyssa laughed. "What?" Riley asked her looked ahead of her.

"He didn't take anything down. It's still the same." She said as they reached her bedroom door and there was still a keep out sign on her door. "You remember the password?" She asked him as they walked into her room.

"Which one you made one up every week it seemed like."

"That's because you and Ben forgot it." She said while entering her bedroom and walking to another door which was led to her own bathroom.

"Yea blame it on the guys." Riley said while looking around her room.

"Eh it was easier that way." Alyssa said while looking under the sink for the blow dryer she found it and then looked for some pain killers she found a bottle and took a couple.

"Hey look at what I found." Riley said, Alyssa walked out of the bathroom with the blow dryer and he was holding up a picture. She set the blow dryer down on her old dresser and looked at the picture. It was of her, Ben, and Riley when they where younger. Alyssa laughed a little bit at the picture. It was of them on the first Halloween they all knew each other.

"You and Ben look like dorks." She said with a smile.

"Hey I happen to think I look pretty good thank you very much." Riley said and Alyssa laughed a little but and kissed his cheek. "Yes you back a very awesome Robin." She said.

"Hey I would have been the batman but the costume was too big. Besides it was a dare." Riley said in his defense.

"Of course you would have. At least I looked cool." She said looking at the picture.

"Oh please let me see it." Riley said and took the picture from her while looking at it.

"Eh I don't know…" Riley said mockingly.

"So mean. You're just jealous of me."

"Of course because I was dying to be what was it again?" Riley asked.

"A Zombie Cheerleader, but a very cute, not ugly one." Alyssa said while laughing. "Oh come on you guys had fun, plus it was entertaining watching Ben chase away all those guys who where hitting on me in his batman outfit."

"Ahh that part I remember." Riley answered with a smirk.

"Yes because you thought I was cute!" She said and put the picture back down on the dresser and leaning against it.

"Maybe." Riley said standing in front of her and putting his arms around her waist.

"And now?" she said.

"Definitely cute." He said and kissed her, it was short and sweet then they kissed again longer. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her towards him a little bit. He massaged her tongue with his own and only broke when oxygen became an issue then continued again.

Meanwhile back downstairs it'd been about 5 minutes. "What the hell is taking them so long. I bet she can't find it and is coming up with excuses." Ben said to Abigail.

"Are they dating?" she asked Ben. Which stopped him from ranting to himself.

"Who Riley and Alyssa?" Ben asked and Abigail nodded, Ben just smiled and then laughed. "Ha that's a good one where'd you get that kind of idea?"

"Nothing it just early I thought I saw them holding hands as we were walking so I just assumed that and the fact the he looked completely mortified when you're father accused him of getting her pregnant which I found quite funny…" Abigail said.

"Wait you saw them holding hands?" Ben asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes."

"Ok sure. Well I'm just going to go see what's going on I'll be back in a moment." Ben said while shaking his head not believing what Abigail had assumed, "Yeah right like Riley and Alyssa would ever get together." Ben said to himself and smiled as he saw the 'Keep Out! Knock First!' sign on the door of her room. He opened the door to his sister's bedroom and immediately wished he had done what the sign had said.

Ben's eyes widened as he saw his little sister and best friend making out before him. "Oh dear god!!!" he yelled in shock. Both Riley and Alyssa jumped apart and saw Ben.

_**

* * *

Author's Note –**_ Ok there you go chapter 8. I was wondering how I should have Ben react to the situation so I was wondering if you guys had any ideas.

I hope you liked it and enjoyed the little Riley/Alyssa fluff in it and of course Ben walking in on them, I just had to add that in there. I also hoped you enjoyed Riley and Alyssa's little trip down memory lane, yes Ben was batman, Riley was Robin and Alyssa was a zombie cheerleader for Halloween. It was the only thing I could think of that has a hero and a sidekick and I had my younger cousin pick out what Alyssa should be, she said zombie cheerleader.

Rebecca a.k.a. rnl1993


	9. You Hurt Her I Hurt You

**

* * *

Author's Note- I am so happy I got to see National Treasure 2. I saw it twice!!! Two days in a row with different family members. I am planning a sequel to this story. I am so sorry for the lack of update. I lost this chapter because my computer crashed so I had to rewrite it and I didn't like how it turned out but here you go the next chapter.****

* * *

Also if you need to watch something that has the amazing National Treasure actors I suggest.**

'**Gone in 60 Seconds, Con Air, Ghost Rider, Face/Off, The Wicker Man Lord of War, and ton s of others for Nick Cage.**

**For Justin Bartha National Treasure, Failure to Launch, and Trust the Man. **

**For Diane Kruger there is Troy **_**(which had Brad Pitt and Orlando Bloom) **_**and The Hunting Party to name a few.**

**

* * *

Chapter Nine – You Hurt Her I Hurt You**

Ben's eyes widened as he saw his little sister and best friend making out before him. "Oh dear god!!!" he yelled in shock. Both Riley and Alyssa jumped apart and saw Ben and looked at him with wide eyes, both slightly breathing heavier than normal. Alyssa's hands immediately went to her hair that was now out of its neat bun and started combing it out trying to look like nothing hand happened and Riley hadn't been running his hands threw it before Ben's interruption.

Ben turned around and walked out the door and closed it behind him, his hand still on the door knob. "Oh my god!" He said to himself and he then realized what he had just saw and opened the door again and found Riley and Alyssa still standing where they where.

"What's this? Huh? What's going on?" Ben asked in shock stepping into the room having no idea as to how to react to the situation. Alyssa still standing by the dresser while Riley had taken a few steps away from Alyssa but kept a distance between him and Ben, he had his hands up in the air as if being arrested and had slightly wide eyes.

"Eh hey Ben… listen it's so not what you think." Riley said quickly.

"So you weren't just making out with my little sister?" Ben asked somewhat sarcastically while shrugging a little looking back from Alyssa then to Riley.

"Um… ok it is what it looks like…" Riley said. "Don't hurt me!"

"Don't hurt you? I just found my best friend and little sister making out… together!! What the hell am I suppose to do?" Ben asked.

"Um hey Ben listen lets just talk about this." Alyssa said stepping in between Riley and Ben just in case.

"How long?" Ben asked

"What?" Both Riley and Alyssa asked confused.

"How long has… this thing been going on for?" Ben asked while waving his hands in the air motioning between Riley and Alyssa with a face that a small child would make after tasting something they didn't like while saying 'yucky!'

"Not very long ok Ben. Just clam down." Alyssa said patting Ben's shoulder. "Here I found the blow drier lets go figure out the clue ok?" she said grabbing the hairdryer and shoving it towards Ben who was glaring at Riley. She grabbed his shoulder and turned him around making him face the bedroom door and pushed him out of her old room.

"No! No not going anywhere and leaving you two alone again." Ben said wriggling out of his sister's reach and turning towards Riley again who now had his arms crossed. Ben walked up and stood in front of Riley who looked slightly intimidated.

"Alyssa go take this down stairs to Abigail I want to have a chat with Riley." Ben said still looking at Riley and holding out the blow dryer to his sister.

Alyssa looked at Riley who looked at her quickly and nodded, so she slowly took the blow dryer. "Ok but if you kill him you have witnesses and we would lose the person who helps hack into everything." She said and as she left the room. "Play nice… and if worst comes to worst I could be dating one of your others friends like Ian. So it being Riley is a really good…" Alyssa said and both guys looked at her she threw her hands up in the air. "Alright I'm gone!" she said and as she was closing the door behind her she said. "Don't kill each other!!" and then headed down the stairs through the kitchen and into the dinning room.

"Ok Ben listen I'm sorry you found out like this and all… but don't kill me." Riley said to Ben who now stood in front of Riley with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Hold on. Just tell me… just tell me what's going on. Was that just some random kiss or what?" Ben asked while shrugging his shoulders and motioning towards the dresser where he had caught the two.

"Uhhh…" Riley said. "This is a very uncomfortable conversation but ok. No it wasn't some random kiss. I like her and she likes me so after and if we survive this whole ordeal we are going to go out on a date." Riley said.

"You really like her?" Ben asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes Ben I really like her." Riley said. "Also if you chose to you know not kill I already know the whole you hurt her I hurt you speech. I use to help you with it."

Ben stood there thinking for a moment. _'Riley and Alyssa. I guess its ok, better than one of her other dead beat boyfriends she's had before and she did say it could another one of my friends… ah it could've been Ian!!!' _Ben thought and made a face then thought. _'I guess them being together is ok. I mean it is Riley and Alyssa... together. That's going to take some getting use to.'_

"Uh Ben are you ok?" Riley asked while waving a hand in front of Ben's face.

"Yes I am fine just thinking. I suppose you to dating is alright. Just don't let me catch you like that again." Ben said.

"So you're not going to kill me?" Riley asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No Riley I am not going to kill you." Ben said after chuckling as Riley let out a big sigh. "To many witnesses." Ben said as he exited the room leaving a now wide eyed Riley standing there.

"Uh Ben! You're joking right? Ben?" Riley said chasing after him.

_**NTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNT**_

Alyssa entered the dinning room and towards Abigail. "Here you go." Alyssa said handing the dryer to Abigail who took it and plugged it in.

"Thanks where is Ben and Riley?" Abigail asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh they are upstairs chatting." Alyssa said as she redid her hair into a regular pony tail using the hair brush she had brought downstairs with her and the glass paneled dinning cabinet as a mirror.

"About what?"

"About Ben walking in on me and Riley making out." Alyssa said as she finished her hair and turned around to look at a surprised Abigail. "Yeah I am saying the truth."

"So you two are dating? I thought so I saw you guys holding hands earlier and asked him if you two where dating and that's when he went upstairs." Abigail said. "Sorry."

"Hey it's fine Abigail. I figure better he find now then later and it makes one less thing for me to do, having to tell him." Alyssa said waving off Abigail's apology, as there was no need for it.

"So you think it was wise leaving them up there?"

"Eh I don't know maybe. But I bet Ben is now probably giving him the 'you hurt her I kill you speech.' Which Riley probably knows as well as Ben considering the two of them use to give the same speech to every guy I dated." Alyssa told her.

"Wow that has to stink… I think you to look very nice together." Abigail said with a small smile. Alyssa smiled back at her. "Thanks. You know you're not so bad after all. " Alyssa said.

"Thanks and same to you." Abigail said Alyssa just smiled and shook her head back and forth and was about to reply when she heard footsteps.

**

* * *

Author's Note – I am SO sorry about how long it took to get this chapter up but I didn't know how to write Ben's reaction so I hope you all liked it. Please review and I hope you guys aren't mad at me for taking so long and sorry for the shortness of it but I just wanted to get this up.

* * *

**


	10. We Stole the Declaration of Independence

**

* * *

**

Author's Note- I am sorry I've taken so long to update this story. I had just lost my muse for writing in general and I was taking a double online history course this summer so I was super busy. Plus other life things have been happening but I hope you all enjoyed this and I am gonna start on the next chapter as soon as I start to feel better because I am sick right now. But National Treasure came on and I took it as a sign that I better write a chapter. Anyway sorry for the rant and remember R&R!!

**-Rebecca a.k.a. rnl1993**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Ten – You Stole the Declaration of Independence?!

"Everything ok? You guys played nice?" Alyssa asked as both men entered the dining room.

"We're fine. Thank you very much. Now be useful and go get some more lemons." Ben said and pointed towards the kitchen.

Alyssa looked at Riley and smiled a little at him and then headed towards the kitchen and made a face at Ben behind his back as she did as he said and mumbled something along the lines of 'dumb slave driver'.

After she returned with the lemons Abigail squirted more juice onto the map on the right hand side and Ben used the blow dryer to see what it said. It was lines of 3 different numbers.

"Get a pad of paper so we can write these down." Ben said and Alyssa grabbed one without complaint.

Riley looked at what was appearing on the map and turned his head to the side. "That's not a map." He stated then paused and asked with uncertainy. "Is it?"

Patrick had paused to see what they had found and shook his head. "More clues. What a surprise."

Alyssa sighed and shook her head at her father and continued to write down the numbers.

Riley guessing from no one answering he assumed that he was correct and it wasn't map. "Are those latitudes and longitudes?" he tried again. '_Why can't you smart history people ever answer me!'_ he thought to himself. _'Fine, when they ask questions about hacking. I won't answer them. See how they like it.' _He thought to himself and crossed his arm with a small smile.

"No. But that's why we need the Silence Dogood letters." Ben stated and glanced up at his father.

"That's the key?" Abigail asked.

"Yeah. 'The key in Silence undetected.'" Ben said as if figuring it out was the easiest thing in the world.

"Dad, can we have the letters now?" Alyssa asked looking up from writing as they finished up.

Riley sighed and threw his hands up in the air. "Will somebody please explain to me what these magic numbers are?" he asked them and Alyssa coughed back a laugh at his tone of voice, although she didn't know what they meant either.

"It's an Ottendorf cipher." Abigail answered.

"That's right." Patrick said

"Oh, ok." Riley said in a tone as if he knew what that was. "What's an Ottendorf cipher?" he asked.

"They're just codes." Alyssa answered now understanding and knowing what it was.

"Each of these three numbers corresponds to a word in a key." Ben started to explain.

"Usually a random book" Abigail said.

"Or a newspaper article." Alyssa added.

"In this case, he Silence Dogood letters. So it's like the page number

of the key text, the line on the page, and the letter in that line." Ben finished explaining and looked at his father again. "So, Dad, where are the letters?"

Patrick looked uneasy and crossed his arms. "You know, it's just by sheer happenstance that his grandfather..." Patrick started.

"Dad!" Alyssa said in an almost warning tone.

"...even found them. They were in an antique desk from the press room..." Patrick explained.

"Dad." Ben said and his face grew serious.

"...of The New England Courant. That's a newspaper."

"Dad, where are the letters?" Alyssa asked while crossing her arms.

"I don't have them."

"What?" Ben and Alyssa asked together in slight shock.

"I don't have them." Patrick repeated more confidently and all of their shoulders slumped.

"How can you not have them!!" Alyssa exclaimed.

"Where are they?" Ben asked calmly.

"I donated them to the Franklin Institute in Philadelphia." Patrick told them. The four young adults all looked at each other.

"Time to go." Ben said and they all started gathering their coats.

"I still can't believe it. All this time no one knew what was on the back." Abigail stated with a bit of awe in her voice.

"The back of what?" Patrick asked and reached towards the paper.

"NO!" all of them yelled and tried to stop him.

Patrick held it up and saw the front and his eyes got wide and he started shaking. "Oh, my God. Oh, my God."

"I know." Ben said.

"Oh, my God. What have you done? This is... this is the..." Patrick said still shocked.

"I know!" Ben repeated.

"This is the Declaration of Independence!" Patrick said in a dreadful tone

"Yes. And it's very delicate." Abigail said and gently took the map out of his hands, fearing he'd tear it.

"You stole it?" Patrick asked, and Riley pointed his finger at Ben. Alyssa looked at him and slapped him on his arm with the back of her hand.

"Ow!" Riley said softly and rubbed his arm and Alyssa shook her head at him.

"Dad, we can explain." Ben said.

"But we don't have time! Just know that it was necessary. And you saw the cipher." Alyssa said.

"And that will lead to another clue, and that will lead to another clue! There is no treasure. I wasted 20 years of my life. And now you've destroyed yours…" Patrick ranted. "And you pulled me into all this." He stated,

"Well, we can't have that." Ben said. They all gathered everything they needed and after quickly discussing it they taped Patrick to a chair to make it look like they'd forced him and he hadn't helped them.

"Bye dad! Hope to see ya soon." Alyssa said as they left and she grabbed a book off the self and ran after the rest of them.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note- Hope you enjoyed it! And again i really feel bad about taking so long to post this. SORRY!

* * *


	11. Common Sense Past and Stow

**Author's Note- I know it's been forever since I posted but I had lost all inspiration for this story or any story at all but I am making a come back and am working on the next chapter right now but I wanted to get this out. So I hope that the people that were reading this will enjoy it as well as new comers.**

**Remember reviews make me happy and update faster! Hope you enjoy.**

**Alright let this be a holiday gift. Happy Holidays everyone.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eleven – Common Sense and Past and Stow

"Your dad's got a sweet ride." Riley said as he and Alyssa sat in the back of the Cadillac while Ben drove.

"I think we should change clothes. We look kind of conspicuous, don't you think?" Ben said looking at them all.

"A bit but I like the whole 007 look it's very classy." Alyssa commented from her spot as they drove.

"I'd love to go shopping, too, but we have no money." Riley said with his eyes closed as he leaned against the door trying to find a comfortable position to rest in.

"Aha that is where you are wrong." Alyssa said and held up a small black book. "Here I took this from his house." She said and handed it to Ben who gave it to Abigail so he could drive.

Abigail took it and looked at Alyssa confused. "It's just a book why on earth would we need it."

"Because our little friend common sense usually has a couple hundred bucks tucked between the pages. Look for it." Alyssa said with a smile.

Abigail smirked and read the title. "Common Sense. How appropriate." She commented and pulled out a couple hundred dollar bills.

"When are we gonna get there? I'm hungry. This car smells weird." Riley babbled off.

Alyssa chuckled with a shake of her head. "Complain complain complain. We need to come up with a plan before we get there."

"What a plan why? Why do we need a plan? Why can't we just sleep and let Ben drive?" Riley whined.

"Because Riley we are wanted fugitives. We need to come up with a plan to get the letters to match the codes without actually going into the museum." Alyssa said.

"Alright we open the door and go inside. Sounds like a plan to me let's sleep now." Riley said.

"We can't just do that Riley because at the apartment we had copies of the Silence Dogood letters. The FBI will most likely be watching the place." Ben added understanding his sister's reasoning for a plan.

"We'll have to pay someone to find us the letters and copy them down for us." Alyssa said.

Riley sighed, opened his eyes and raised his hand. "I'll do I guess. I'll find someone to get us the matches to the code while you three dressed in monkey suits go find some real clothes." He said with a tired sigh.

"Hey I take offense to that me and Abigail look pretty Ben is the only one in an actual monkey suit." Alyssa said.

"Why thank you Alyssa." Abigial said with a smile

"Monkey suit? I thought it was a peguin suit?" Ben asked with a chuckle.

"You say potato, I say potato." Alyssa said then looked at Riley. "Now you can go to sleep." She said to him and gave him a quick peck on the lips before leaning on him and closing her eyes. Riley smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder being careful not to touch the bullet wound.

"Ah oh no none of that ugh." Ben said looking the rear view mirror with a grossed out look on his face.

"Oh shut up and drive Ben." Alyssa grumbled with her eyes still closed. Ben made a face at her silently mimicking her and continued to drive.

NTNTNTNTNTNT

"S-S-A-N-D" A little boy said walking up to Riley who was sitting on a bench across the street from the museum, handing him a paper.

"OK." Riley said looking up from a newspaper he was reading and wrote down the five letters the boy had given him on the bottom of the paper. "Now, you're sure this is right?" Riley asked and the boy gave him a look. "Ok ok." Riley said holding his hand up in surrender.

"S-S-A..." Riley mumbled as he re-read what he'd just added to the rest of the letters the boy had given him.

"No, N." the boy said pointing to the paper.

"That is an N." Riley said to the boy

"That doesn't look like an N." the boy stated matter of factly.

Riley rolled his eyes and gave the boy a small smile. "You know what? Here. Last one. Ok?" he said and pulled out another dollar from his pocket and handed it to the boy. "One more dollar."

The boy looked at it to make sure it was real and a smile graced his feature. "Thank you."

"Go get the last four letters. Go get 'em, chief. Come on." He said and pointed to the building as the kid ran off to get the last four letters.

Alyssa walked towards him with a smile and sat down on the bench next to him. "Seriously you hired a kid to find the letters?" She asked him with an amused look on her face.

"Hey no one would suspect a kid. Besides he didn't ask questions I give him a dollar for every group of letters and he's pleased." Riley said in his defense. "Where's Ben and the mean declaration lady?" he asked her.

"Oh they were taking way too long to find something to wear it's not that hard. I swear sometimes Ben is worse than a girl. Me its simple go in find something get out." She said and looked down at her new clothing attire, dark wash denim jeans, a red tank top and an unzipped dark gray zip up hoodie.

Riley chuckled but nodded. "Well your just in time I almost have everything we need so far I got. 'The vision to see the treasured past comes as the timely shadow crosses in front of the house of pass and...' and that it.

"'Pass and...'what?" Alyssa asked. "Oh by the way that doesn't look like an N it looks like a R." Alyssa said pointing to the N in and.

Riley gave her a slight pout and then rewrote the N. "There happy?" he asked. Alyssa gave him an amused look but nodded slightly.

"Pass and..." Riley said and let out a sigh. "I don't know."

"Me neither and I'm suppose to be good at these things." She said with a shrug and leaned her head on his shoulder. Just then a bus stopped in front of them and on its side was an ad of the liberty bell. Riley looked at the sign and his eyes widened.

"I know what it is come on!" he said with a big grin and stood up grabbing Alyssa's by the arm walking fast towards the store Ben and Abigail were still in.

Alyssa let herself be pulled up and dragged with a bewildered look on her face. "What the… well what is it?" she asked as she caught up with him but continued to walk hand in hand with him.

"Past and Stow. It's the liberty bell!" he said.

"You're a genius Riley." Alyssa said with a smile on her face.

"Why thank you… but that bus that stopped in front of us it had the liberty bell on it." He said. Alyssa just scoffed with a roll of her eyes as they entered the store looking for Ben and Abigail.

* * *

**Author's Note- So what did you think? Love it? Hate it? let me know**


	12. Daylight Savings

**Author's Note- Thanks for all the reviews. Glad to know people are still reading. Heres the next chapter hope you like it. This is mostly a filler chapter but it's needed to finally get to the good exciting stuff. That will soon happen.**

**Happy New Year's everyone.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twelve – Daylight Savings

"So you show up at your father's door and say you're in trouble and the first thing he assumes is that me and or your sister is pregnant." Abigail said from her dressing room next to Ben's.

"Is there a question in there?" Ben asked as he started to get redressed into normal clothing.

"I think there's an interesting story in there." Abigail replied with a slightly amused look.

Ben sighed but gave her a light smile. "Well, my father thinks both me and my sister have been a little too cavalier in our personal lives."

"I see." Was all Abigail said as she resumed getting dressed.

"Let me ask you something. Have you ever told someone not a relative 'I love you'?" he said.

"Yes." Abigail said leaning over the side of her dressing room with a small smile on her face.

"More than one someone?" Ben asked leaning over his own dressing room to look at her.

"Yes." Abigail replied going back to getting dressed.

"Oh. Well, then my father would say you've been a little too cavalier in your personal life, too." Ben said with a soft chuckle going back to getting dressed as well.

"So you get your sense of absolute certainty from him, do you?"

"Well, I'm sure I don't know what you mean."

"Well, you're certain the treasure is real, despite what anyone else thinks."

"No, but I hope it's real. I mean, I've dreamt it's real since my grandfather told me about it. But I want to hold it. I feel like I'm so close, I can taste it. But I just... I just want to know it's not just something in my head or in my heart." Ben said putting on his new jacket and opening the dressing room door.

"People don't really talk that way, you know." Abigail said leaning on her now opened dressing room door with a smile.

"I know. But they think that way." Ben said with a small smile.

Abigail just smiled staring at him for a few moments before saying. "Come lets go and find Riley and your sister." and headed towards the cash register.

Riley and Alyssa walked up the stairs of the store heading towards Ben and Abigail who were paying for the clothes at the register.

"Hey losers, took you long enough." Alyssa greeted them with a smile.

Ben gave his sister a look deciding to ignore her comment before turning to Riley. "Did you get it? Riley?"

A grin spread across Riley's face. "Oh, I got it alright. 'The vision to see the treasured past comes as the timely shadow crosses in front of the house of Pass and Stow.' Now, "Pass and Stow", of course, referring to..." Riley said

"The Liberty Bell." The other three all said at the same time.

Riley sighed and let the smile fall from his face. "Why do you have to do that?" he grumbled.

"Well, John Pass and John Stow cast the bell." Abigail said as if it was common knowledge.

"Ok… Well, then, what does the rest of this mean?" Riley said looking down at the newspaper in his hand.

"Oh Ben's knows he's got that pensive thinking look on his face." Alyssa said with a smirk but Ben ignored her again making it clear that Alyssa had been correct with her statement.

"Wait...'The vision to see the treasured Past' must refer to a way to read the map." Ben said.

"Well, I thought the cipher was the map." Riley said.

"No, the cipher was a way to find the way to read the map." Ben replied

"And the way to read the map can be found where the 'timely shadow' crosses in front of the Liberty Bell." Abigail said a slow smile appearing on her face and she started to follow Ben's train of thought.

"Crosses in front of the "house" of the Liberty Bell. Independence Hall." Ben said looking at Abigail.

"Right, so "timely shadow" it's a specific time." Abigail finished.

Alyssa looked at Ben and Abigail while shaking her head then turned to Riley. "It's at times like these when the history buffs of world power together and speak as if they have one mind makes me feel so tiny and well stupid." She said to her boyfriend.

"Right there with ya." Riley said with a sigh and slightly confused look waiting for a chance to jump into the conversation and it soon came. "Uh what time?" he asked Ben and Abigail who had completely ignore the two of them.

"What time? What time?" Ben asked himself and thought about it for a moment before a smile appeared on his face. "Wait a minute, wait. You're gonna love this." He said and walked back over to the cashier. "Excuse me, can I see one of those hundred-dollar bills I paid you with?" he asked her.

The woman gave him a strange look and shook her head back and forth, "No."

Ben sighed slightly then looked at his wrist and started to take off his watch. "Oh. Well uh here, I have this diver's watch. It's called a Submariner. I dive with it. It's actually quite valuable. You can use it as collateral." He said handing it to the woman who continued to look at him strangely but took it mumbling whatever and handed him a hundred dollar bill then inspected the watch with interest.

"Thank you." Ben said and turned towards the other three. "On the back of a hundred-dollar bill is an etching of Independence Hall based on a painting done in the 1780s, The artist was actually a friend of Benjamin Franklin's. It's wonderful." Ben started to rant. "Hold this." He said starting to hand Abigail the case that held the declaration but stopped and looked at her with a serious look.

"I'm not going anywhere." She said with a smile and took the case.

Ben nodded and continued, "Now, I think that if we look at this clock tower..." he picked up a water bottle and holding it eye level with the hundred dollar bill. Looking through the water bottle at the hundred dollar bill using the water bottle as a magnify glass. "...we may find the specific time."

"What do you see?" Alyssa asked.

"2:22" Ben stated.

"What time is it now?" Abigail asked.

The cashier looked at Ben's watch that she was holding. "Almost three."

"We missed it." Alyssa said with a sigh.

"No, we didn't." Riley said while playing with one of the items on the cash register. "We didn't miss it because..." he started and looked up seeing Ben, Abigail and Alyssa all looked at Riley expectantly. A cheeky grin appeared on his face as realization dawned upon him. "You don't know this? I-I know something about history that you don't know." He said happily.

"I'd be very excited to learn about it, Riley." Ben said somewhat impatiently.

"Well, hold on one second, let me just...let me just take in this moment. This is... this is cool. Is this how you feel all the time? Because, you know... Except for now, of course." Riley said a grin still on his face.

"Riley!" Abigail and Alyssa exclaimed.

"All right calm down. What I know is that daylight savings wasn't established until World War I. If it's 3 pm now, Ok, that means in 1776 it would be 2 pm."

Ben smiled and clapped Riley on the shoulder then handed the hundred dollar bill back to the cashier and got his watch. "Let's roll." Alyssa said

"Riley, you're a genius." Ben said to his best friend with a smile.

Riley looked bashful for a moment but clearly enjoyed the comment. "Yeah." He said as they all headed towards the exit of the store.

"Do you actually know who the first person to suggest daylight savings?" he asked as they all were walking.

"Benjamin Franklin." Alyssa, Ben, and Abigail all said and Riley made a face while stomping his foot slight with and sighed as they exited the store heading towards independence hall.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note- There it is hope you enoyed it let me know what you thought.


End file.
